Abécédaire de mots imposés
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Recueil de OS, plus ou moins long. 26 textes écris avec amour.
1. A comme Armoire

Auteur : TenshinNeko

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages cités et utilisés pour mon bon plaisir et le vôtre ne m'appartiennent.

Note : J'aimerais affirmer que ce sont des drabbles, sauf que, le nombre de mots explosent la jauge, de manière spectaculaire, même les plus courts a venir. Je ne sais pas faire de drabble ? Absolument.

* * *

 **"Chaque personne est une armoire pleine d'histoires, il suffit d'ouvrir les tiroirs, c'est comme un chapelet qu'on égrène."**

 **Tahar Ben Jelloun.**

Silencieux.

Silencieux comme une ombre.

Se déplacer lentement, ne faire aucun bruit.

Stiles respirait à peine. Le moindre bruit qu'il percevait l'arrêtait en plein mouvement. Il y était presque, plus que quelques centimètres et il atteindrait son but. La réunion de la meute n'était cette fois qu'une façade, bien sûr c'était important de bien s'entendre, d'apprendre à se connaître un peu plus, d'être soudés, unis. Mais il était un homme en mission. Il s'était éclipsé tranquillement, prétextant un besoin urgent alors qu'il les abandonnait dans le salon avec un quelconque film à l'eau de rose. Lydia avait été intraitable, ils avaient abdiqué faibles hommes qu'ils étaient.

Au lieu de continuer tout droit après les escaliers direction la salle de bain, il avait bifurqué à droite en direction de la chambre du grand méchant loup. Son coeur avait considérablement ralenti quand il avait ouvert la porte, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle puisse grincer, seulement, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait pris ça pour un signe. Celui de continuer. Avec une lenteur exagérée, la musique de mission impossible dans un coin de sa tête, il avait repris son exploration, il avait besoin de ce t-shirt. C'était devenu une lubie qui l'empêchait presque de dormir, après de nombreux rêves érotiques impliquant un t-shirt de Derek porté sur sa personne totalement nu et un sourwolf très content et généreux de sa personne. Et c'était chaud, très chaud voir bouillant, il devait changer régulièrement ses draps, son père commençait à le regarder bizarrement. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Il aurait pu demander un t-shirt à Derek, seulement, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Il devait donc le lui emprunté. Oui emprunté, il n'allait pas le voler, puisqu'il avait l'intention de le lui rendre... un jour. Anonymement. Il était peut-être fou, mais absolument pas suicidaire. Non mais oh !

Il devait trouver un t-shirt, il aurait préféré un déjà porté mais la buanderie était hors de portée, trop près du salon à l'entrée et aucune raison valable d'y entrer. Il allait donc assouvir en partie son fantasme et enfin passer à autre chose. Qu'importe qu'il soit tombé amoureux de son Grognon Sexy. A force de se trimballer à moitié à poil, pour un oui ou pour un non devant lui, il ne fallait pas s'étonner du résultat. Bon, le physique seul n'était pas l'unique raison de son inclinaison pour lui. C'était tout à fait normal au vue de l'homme sombre, mystérieux et dangereux qu'était son ami, il était un jeune adulte normal avec une sexualité en accord avec son caractère. Pourquoi se limiter ? Pourquoi choisir ?

Finalement, on ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux. Mais Stiles n'était pas assez fou pour retomber dans les méandres d'un second amour non partagé. Il fera en sorte d'oublier Derek. Derek était un ami, rien de plus.

Son souffle se coince dans sa gorge alors que sa main attrape doucement la poignée de l'armoire noir laquée. Lentement les portes s'ouvrent sur le Graal, les affaires de l'être aimé sont là, rangées de façon claire et méthodique. Stiles sourit triomphant, finalement ce n'était pas une mission aussi difficile qu'il le pensait. L'objectif atteint, l'humain se détend considérablement alors qu'il farfouille, essayant de ne pas trop les froisser, ses yeux accrochent une couleur incongrue. Du rouge. Pas un petit rouge bordeau sombre, non, un rouge qui attire le regard, perdu entre des vêtements essentiellement noir ou gris.

\- Du rouge ? Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?

Stiles intrigué par cette touche de couleur, sa main agrippe la matière étrangement épaisse pour un t-shirt en coton simple que Derek porte habituellement. Une capuche apparaît devant ses yeux ébahis, ce vêtement ne lui ai pas totalement inconnu.

\- Mais c'est à moi !

Lui qui pensait l'avoir perdu au lycée, après tout, il l'avait cherché partout. Chez Scott, Lydia même chez Jackson, il n'y avait mis qu'une seul fois les pieds dans sa garçonnière outrageusement high-tech, enfant pourri gâté. Ça l'avait écœuré et rendu jaloux, soyons sincère un instant.

Les poils de Stiles se hérissent, son corps se tend instinctivement, tous les sens en alerte. Quelque chose ne va pas, peut-être a-t-il entendu quelqu'un monter les escaliers ou encore ses amis l'appeler de peur qu'il se soit perdu.

Tout sauf quelqu'un derrière lui.

Stiles inspire profondément et pris tous les dieux dont il peut se souvenir avec une rapidité effroyable. Trop d'information.

\- Stiles...

Et merde. Les dieux n'écoutaient plus de nos jour, les bonnes choses se perdent. Un faible oui perce ses lèvres, le corps tendu, dans un arrêt stupide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon armoire ?

\- Je veux aller à Narnia ?

\- Stiles.

Stiles n'as vraiment pas envie de se retourner, parce qu'il allait sans doute avoir le droit aux yeux d'Alpha et aux sourcils accusateurs. Et il ne parle même pas de la rouste qu'il risque de recevoir pour avoir oser empiéter sur l'intimité du lycan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je...

Ses mains se referme sur le sweat à capuche à la couleur indécente, il se retourne avec le vêtement. Stiles tente un sourire canaille, comme si, tout était absolument normal.

\- Sérieusement du rouge ? Depuis quand tu portes du rouge, tu sais qu'on dirait celui que j'ai perd...

\- Stiles.

La mâchoire de l'humain claque, est-ce que Derek était nerveux ? Son cou proteste lorsqu'il relève vivement la tête pour voir Derek fuir son regard. Stiles humidifie ses lèvres d'un léger coup de langue.

\- Tu... attends...

Ses mains s'activent sur le vêtements pour trouver ce trou près de la poche droite ou encore ces points délavés près du coude gauche. A peine a-t-il trouver l'une de ces particularités que le vêtement lui ai retirée vivement. Stiles contemple le visage rouge de Derek dont les mains maltraitent distraitement son sweat alors qu'il contemple l'armoire derrière lui.

D'accord. Bien, c'était peut-être pas aussi impossible qu'il le pensait finalement.

\- Je voulais un de tes t-shirt. Bon, j'aurai préféré un de ceux que tu as déjà porté mais... Bref, je comptais me masturbé avec une fois à la maison dans ma chambre. Juste moi, nu et ton t-shirt.

Les yeux de Derek se braquent dans ceux de Stiles, un océan noir de désir mange ses pupilles, l'humain se lèche les lèvres d'appréhension. La voix rauque du lycan s'élève, enflamme ses reins et crée une onde de plaisir.

\- Montre moi.

Mission accomplis au-delà de toute espérance.

* * *

Alors ? C'est un bon retour ?

A Samedi prochain pour le B... des suppositions pour le prochain mot ?


	2. B comme Béton

**Auteur** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer** : _Rien ne m'appartient, cela se saurait._

 **Note :** _Alors Audelie, tu ne l'as pas vue venir, hein ?_

* * *

 _ **"Il n'y a rien de coulé dans le béton."**_

 **Proverbe Québécois.**

Stiles avait de nombreuses choses à faire.

Écrire des Cv, les envoyer, recevoir bon nombre de lettre de refus, tout en jonglant avec l'école de police. Il avait besoin d'argent, pour les courses, le loyer et quelques rares plaisirs annexes, qui comprend essentiellement des places de cinéma de plus en plus chères et de la malbouffe à emporter. Evidemment, il cuisinait avec plaisir mais quand on rentrait à 19 heure avec des bleus de la taille de l'état du texas sur une partie de son corps, ne pas cuisiner est le synonyme de paradis.

Donc Stiles avait de nombreuses choses à faire, à penser, tout en croisant les doigts d'avoir encore une vie sociale potable.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Avant ce stupide chantier.

Avant les cris, les hurlements et surtout avant cette distraction.

Une distraction d'un mètre quatre-vingt de muscles, défini avec volupté, portant parfaitement le marcel blanc. Une peau dorée par le soleil, des cheveux noirs de jaie en bataille en grande partie à cause de ses doigts qui passe et repasse dans sa tignasse. Il le sait parfaitement parce qu'au lieu de passer en revue les jobs disponibles sur internet, Stiles avait passé l'après-midi à l'observer du haut de son appartement. Quelle malédiction d'avoir vue sur le chantier, le destin était contre lui pour ce coup. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix pour ce mois-ci. Il était dans le rouge et aucun job n'était à l'horizon. Il avait donc appelé son père.

Stiles ne voulait pas demander de compléter son mois à son père, bien sûr, il serait ravis de l'aider mais Stiles voulait réussir par lui-même. Donc, il se retrouvait avec une distraction inutile à portée d'yeux et Stiles n'était qu'un jeune homme normalement constitué qui pour son plus grand malheur trouvait que l'homme aux sourcils expressifs était affreusement sexy une pelle à la main à charger une brouette de béton. Sérieusement, ses bras fort, ces biceps qui roulent alors qu'il pivote de la bétonneuse à la brouette. Le corps luisant de sueur, par l'effort et la température de ce mois de Juin extrêmement chaud. Son sexe était d'accord avec son analyse, l'homme était sexy, d'une chaleur incandescente.

Le jeune homme soupire, quitte la vision paradisiaque. Il avait rendez-vous avec son père pour déjeuner ensemble et parler de l'avancée des ses études, de sa recherche d'emploi à mi-temps et de l'argent dont il allait avoir besoin. Ses clefs et son portable dans la poche, Stiles attrape la glacière qu'il a préparé ainsi que le journal des petites annonces coincé sous son bras.

Pas très à l'aise, Stiles regarde autour de lui, passe la grille ouverte sur le chantier mais reste à l'entrée, un homme d'environ 35 ans s'avance vers lui, un sourire au lèvre. Son attention se déporte sur un dos sublime, sans t-shirt, arborant un tatouage envoûtant, pendant quelques secondes son visage apparaît, mon dieu, c'est sa distraction. Son sexe fait un bond, très intéressé par sa découverte et Stiles béni son t-shirt long de geek. C'est une très mauvaise idée d'arborer une érection en compagnie d'homme du bâtiment. Question de survie sans doute.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?_

Stiles se racle la gorge.

 _\- Je... désolé de vous déranger. Mais, je vous vois travailler de chez moi et..._

 _\- On fait trop de bruit pour vous ?_

La voix rauque lui envoie un éclair de désir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son sexe tressaille. Il est persuadé qu'il peut jouir rien qu'avec le son de cette voix.

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Je me suis dit que... Je vous ai fait du thé glacé._

 _\- Oh ! Désolé._

L'homme regarde ailleurs et Stiles réprime un sourire, l'homme semble assez timide.

 _\- Excusez mon neveu. L'une de vos voisines, une vieille dame assez virulente, lui a pris la tête ce matin à cause du bruit. En tout cas, c'est vraiment généreux de votre part. Merci._

Stiles sourit, les joues légèrement rouges.

 _\- De rien, c'est avec plaisir. Madame Ramirez ? Un conseil, ignorez-la, quand je me suis installé, elle m'a fait tout un sermon sur le bruit, de ne pas faire de fête et que si je ramenais une fille chez moi, qu'elle ne soit pas trop bruyante lors de mes parties de jambes en l'air... Mais après ce que je lui ai dit, elle m'évite. Ce n'est pas plus mal._

L'homme haussa un sourcils épais, curieux. C'était vraiment des sourcils expressifs.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait dit ?_

 _\- Euh..._

 _\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'utiliser si elle revient._

Stiles rit.

 _\- Ça m'étonnerait que vous puissiez. M'enfin, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'étant gay, c'est moi qui risquait d'hurler de plaisir, parce que je... bref, donc je lui ai dit que je prenais note de sa demande._

Le jeune regarde ses pieds, alors que les yeux de son fantasme ambulant se braquent sur lui, il sent la morsure de son regard brûlant alors que son collègue répond normalement.

 _\- En effet, nous n'allons pas pouvoir utiliser votre réponse, on trouvera bien autre chose. Nous allions prendre une pose, est-ce que tu veux te joindre a nous ? C'est la moindre des choses_.

 _\- Je..._

Stiles sort d'un coup son téléphone, regarde l'heure.

 _\- Merde ! Ça aurait été avec plaisir messieurs mais je dois rejoindre mon père pour déjeuner. Une prochaine fois..._

Avec rapidité, le jeune homme se retourne près à partir vers sa jeep.

 _\- Attends euh..._

La voix rauque l'arrête, il se retourne à moitié.

 _\- Stiles, je m'appelle Stiles._

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Peter !_

 _\- Quoi Derek ?_

 _\- Stop. Votre glacière ?_

 _\- Je peux la récupérer plus tard dans la journée ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. On quitte le chantier vers 17h30, 18h suivant l'avancement avec le planning._

 _\- A plus tard Stiles._

Peter s'en va, hurlant à ses hommes de faire une pause, alors que Derek reste planté à regarder Stiles, indécis et peut-être un peu gêné. Stiles penche la tête sur le côté, curieux.

 _\- Vous voulez me dire quelque chose, Derek ?_

 _\- Je... Est-ce que vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ? Ce soir ou un autre soir, quand vous pourrez... c'est..._

Stiles sourit, d'un sourire qui mange les joues et fait pétiller les yeux.

 _\- C'est une invitation ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- D'accord, on se voit en fin d'après-midi. Je vous donnerais mon numéros et après on ira dîner, si vous êtes toujours partant._

Derek sourit, transformant son visage légèrement grincheux en une toile lumineuse et incroyablement sexy. Le cœur de Stiles tambourine, sa bouche devient sèche.

 _\- Alors à tout à l'heure Stiles._

Le futur policier regarde le tatouage rouler sur le dos de Derek alors qu'il rejoint son oncle et ses collègues, le cul moulé dans le jeans sombre est un réel plaisir pour les yeux.

Le corps sur pilote automatique, Stiles part au volant de son véhicule, excité de revoir le bel apollon.

* * *

Les reviews ne mordent pas aux dernières nouvelles, par contre moi, c'est une possibilité ;)

Sinon, des idées pour le prochain mot ?

A samedi prochain...


	3. C comme Chat

**Auteur** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Comme d'habitude (je parie que vous avez chanter en lisant ça ~)_

 **Réponses au reviews :** _Lucie(guest) : Merci pour ton adorable commentaire, je suis heureuse que mon concept d'abécédaire te plaise._

* * *

 **" _Les chiens ont des maîtres, les chats ont des esclaves"_**

 **Dave Barry**

Stiles n'a jamais menti à ses amis. La confiance se méritait et était très précieuse, trop pour jouer avec elle. Seulement, il avait omis un détail sur sa personne. Oh ce n'était pas fait exprès, avec les mésaventures lycanthropiques, qu'il a vraiment trouvé très cool, il a totalement oublié ce détail. Et après, ce n'était plus le moment de faire les grandes révélations, bon il exagérait peut-être, un peu.

Seulement, maintenant, il était dans la merde. Non mais vraiment. Du genre avec des crocs, des griffes et une envie de chasser en groupe assez impressionnante. Le pire, le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il les connaît parfaitement ces lycanthropes un peu trop enthousiastes pour la chasse. Ce sont ses amis. Ses putains d'amis qui l'ont prit en chasse, bordel. Il a vraiment un karma de merde ces temps-ci. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit au lieu de satisfaire son envie de promenade nocturne. Remarquez ça aurait pu être une demande de sa meute, pour un entraînement nocturne, sauf que Monsieur Alpha Grognon Testostérone à fond, lui avait signifié qu'il était trop dangereux pour un faible humain de les suivre. En attendant, il était bien content de l'avoir à leurs côtés quand les problèmes arrivaient.

Qui sauverait leurs derrières poilus sinon ?

Ils se dispersent, il doit trouver une solution. Pourquoi ces idiots ne lui ont pas dit qu'ils avaient une séance nocturne, bordel ! Un mouvement sur la gauche lui fait faire un bond de deux mètres, l'obligeant à bifurquer à droite pour éviter un arbre que le loup se prend en pleine face dans un bruit violent. Stiles en aurais bien ris, si il n'avait pas peur de se faire bouffer à tout moment, si son attention était distraite qu'une seule seconde. Il continue de courir, seulement, il n'y a plus personne derrière lui alors il ralentit, mais, le silence qui règne sur la forêt ne lui dit vraiment rien qui vaille. Est-ce qu'il est tiré d'affaire ? Un hurlement retentit sur sa gauche, un autre y répond, encore un autre, ils proviennent de tous les côtés. La meute l'a encerclé et ils sont en train de refermer le piège. Merde ! Stiles accélère d'un coup, sollicitant ses pattes, sa vélocité et sa souplesse. Allez plus vite, plus vite, avec un peu de chance, il allait passer à travers les mailles du filet après tout, il est tellement petit comparé aux lycans, il serait facile de le perdre.

En face de lui apparaît, comme sorti de nul part, un grand loup noir, un véritable loup, pas la forme hybride des Alphas comme Peter avait avant, pas la forme intermédiaire de bêta. Non, là c'est la transformation totale, celle de Derek. Celle de l'Alpha. Pas le choix, Stiles continue de foncer droit sur la créature, déterminé, une certaine fierté pointe le bout de son nez lorsqu'il remarque le léger mouvement de recule de Derek, clairement étonné du comportement de l'animal qui lui fait face. Le jeune homme fonce droit vers l'Alpha, mais, à la dernière minute grimpe toutes griffes dehors le long du tronc d'arbre près du lycanthrope. Avant que ses assaillants ai pu comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait atteint la première branche sécurisée, loin des loups. Sous ses pattes, tournent en rond la meute, reniflant l'air et grognant à tout va. Cette vision est assez drôle finalement, mais, il n'a pas que ça à faire. Il voulait juste faire une promenade tranquille sous cette forme, tout simplement. Pas se faire courser par ses tarés de potes.

Les loups le regarde avec insistance, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Derek ? On ne va pas le tuer, ce n'est qu'un chat ! Bon, on devait l'attraper mais là... l'un de nous doit grimper ?_

Derek répond à Scott avec un grognement bas et long. Et ouais, c'est bien la forme complète mais difficile de communiquer des ordres à ses bêtas. Quoique, vu que Jackson commence à planter ses griffes de malades dans le tronc, ils le comprennent parfaitement. Le cœur de Stiles fait un bond dans sa minuscule cage thoracique, hors de question qu'ils posent leurs pattes griffues sur son magnifique pelage caramel.

Les griffes plantées dans l'écorce de la branche, Stiles pense à se retransformer. Ses poils ondulent, tremblent, et laissent la place à de la peau blanche parsemée de grains de beauté, ses yeux nyctalopes se braquent sur Jackson.

 _\- Couché Brutus ! Tu ne posera jamais tes pattes sur moi !_

Jackson pousse un cri de surprise, ses griffes se rétracte et il chute au pied de l'arbre de façon fort peu élégante. Et Scott le regarde bouche bée alors que Derek grogne.

 _\- C'est vraiment ce que vous faites pendant vos soirées poilues, n'invitons pas Stiles ? Vous chassez du chat ?_

Stiles s'installe le plus confortablement possible sur la branche, assis les genoux relevés contre son torse alors qu'une de ses mains s'accroche à l'écorce. Il est à moitié transformer, ses oreilles de chats bougent suivant son humeur, recouverte de poil roux sombre, sa queue s'enroule autour d'un de ses tibia, tentant de cacher sa nudité du mieux qu'il peut. Derek ne s'embarrasse pas de tant de manière et se transforme rapidement, totalement nu et humain.

 _\- Bro' ? Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que... ?_

 _\- Stiles ?_

Stiles sourit, de petites canines apparaissent, il penche la tête alors qu'il contemple les expressions perplexes, étonnées voir choquées de ses amis.

 _\- C'est moi. Je suis étonné, je pensais que vous chassiez des proies beaucoup plus grosse et succulente._ _J'veux dire, du chat ? Vous êtes sérieux les mecs ? Remarquez, vous n'êtes pas très doués pour vous coordonner..._ _Jack n'écoute manifestement pas et préférerais avoir la place de premier bêta donc cherche à être meilleur que Scott, ce qui déconcentre mon bro'... Isaac, j't'adore mais tu n'es pas assez agressif et tu traînes la patte ! Erica, tu es une vraie teigne habituellement, mais dans ta forme hybride, tu sembles avoir des problèmes avec ta puissance et ta vélocité ! Et Derek, tu ne communiques pas assez bon dieu... Vous auriez pu m'avoir, trois fois minimum... Et c'était une jolie culbute mon pote quand Jack Jack t'a foncé dessus !_

Derek grogne plus fortement, les poings sur les hanches comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de sa nudité. Glorieuse nudité, mais nudité quand même. Et oui, il se répète mais difficile de se concentrer avec cette information.

 _\- Tu as conscience que tu perds toute crédibilité dans cette tenu Sourwolf, hein ?_

 _\- Depuis quand ?_

Scott attire son regard, même si du coin de l'œil il surveille l'Alpha. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

 _\- J'ai toujours été ainsi... Je veux..._

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je pensais qu'on était ami !_

Son meilleur ami se retourne pour partir, toute transformation oublié. Stiles panique. Scott c'est son frère, sa meilleur moitié, hors de question qu'il s'en aille, il doit lui dire. Alors il saute, se réceptionne avec agilité et sensualité, attrape le bras de son univers. Scott se retourne, la hargne au fond des yeux, Stiles englobe son visage de ses mains, plongent ses orbes whisky dans celle de son meilleur ami.

- _On l'est ! Je..._

Il a besoin d'un plus grand contact alors il pose son front sur celui de son vis à vis.

- _Je voulais te le dire, sérieux, je cherchais la meilleur formulation lorsque toute cette histoire de loup-garou nous est tombé dessus, d'accord ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient. Je veux dire, même mon père n'est pas au courant de ma condition ! Et puis, j'ai oublié ! J'ai pas besoin de me transformer régulièrement mais ce soir... c'était urgent ! Ca courait sous ma peau, comme une obsession ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir rien dit._

Scott ferme les yeux, les bras le long de son corps qui se détend progressivement.

\- _D'accord. D'accord, je te crois._

 _\- Bien._

\- _C'est très mignon, cette déclaration d'amour mais sérieusement, je n'ai pas besoin de voir ta lune, Stiles._

Stiles sursaute et dans un excès de pudeur, cache son sexe de ses mains.

 _\- Hey ! Te caches pas, j'aimais beaucoup ce que je voyais._

 _\- Perverse._

Derek se racle la gorge, attirant l'attention du groupe sur lui et sa nudité pleine de muscle, de poil sexy et de sourcils expressifs.

 _\- Tu voudras courir avec nous, boule de poil ?_

Stiles ouvrent grand les yeux, un sourire immense se dessine sur son visage.

 _\- Oh mon dieu, Sourwolf... Tu viens de faire une blague ! Donc, j'ai le droit de faire des blagues sur les chiens ?_

Un concert de grognement s'élève, l'homme chat glousse.

 _\- Très bien. Vous suivez Scott jusqu'à vos véhicules, je raccompagne Stiles jusqu'à chez lui ou jusqu'à son véhicule._

 _\- Chez moi. Je suis sorti par la fenêtre, direction derrière la maison jusqu'à la forêt._

Derek hoche la tête, Scott regarde Stiles, hésitant à dire quelque chose.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ca te dit que je vienne demain, qu'on parle de ça tout le deux ?_

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Pitié, prenez une chambre tout le deux !_

 _\- T'es simplement jaloux Jacks ! T'inquiète Scotty, on se fait ça ! Mais pas trop tôt..._

Son meilleur ami hoche la tête avant d'entraîner les bêtas à sa suite, le laissant seul avec l'Alpha. Stiles se tend, plus conscient que jamais de sa nudité et celle du lycan. Il déglutit difficilement, tourne ses yeux vers Derek, attendant sa décision, pour l'attraper en pleine contemplation de son corps trop maigre.

 _\- Derek ?_

Sous ses yeux ébahis, les joues de Derek prennent une jolie teinte de rouge, son cœur s'accélère sous le plaisir de cette découverte.

 _\- Attrape-moi !_

Stiles se retourne cours sous forme humaine, quelques instants plus tard, un éclair roux s'enfonce dans l'ombre des arbres, suivis de près par un loup noir et un hurlement de joie qui les poursuis.

L'éclat d'un lendemain haut en couleurs.

* * *

Les reviews peuvent griffer là par contre, donc soyez très... très prudent !

Toujours le même jeu, mais, que sera le prochain mot, des idées, je vous donne une indice, ça commence par un D...

A Samedi prochain...


	4. D comme Daryl Dixon

**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Daryl n'appartient pas a ma mère (seigneur, elle a un béguin énorme pour lui, pas pour le prénom de l'acteur par contre, allez comprendre xD)._

 **Note :** Malgré quelques uns d'entre vous qui joue au jeu de "Qu'est-ce que ce sera après... D comme ... ?", personne n'a trouver. Audelie, j'espère que tu appréciera quand même et que ça te donnera envie de découvrir cette série ;)

* * *

 _ **"C'est une fleur Cherokee. La légende dit que quand les soldats américains ont expulsé les indiens de leur terre, sur le sentier des larmes, les mères Cherokee pleuraient, elles pleuraient de voir leurs enfants mourir les uns après les autres, à cause du froid, des maladies, de la famine, la plupart sont morts comme ça. Alors, les anciens se sont mis à prier, ils ont demandé qu'on leur envoie un signe pour aider les mères à surmonter leur chagrin, leur redonner courage et espoir. Le lendemain ces roses ont commencé à pousser là où les larmes des mères étaient tombées. Je ne suis pas con au point de croire que des fleurs vont pousser pour mon frère, mais, je suis sûr que celle là, elle a fleuri pour ta fille."**_

 **The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon à Carol.**

Le monde est totalement parti en vrille.

Un matin tout allait parfaitement bien. Le réchauffement climatique était à l'ordre du jour depuis des années sans qu'aucune décision n'ait été prise pour améliorer les choses. Les politiciens se remplissaient les poches au détriment de leurs concitoyens. Bref, rien d'anormal. Juste le monde qui tourne.

Le matin suivant, plus rien n'avait d'importance, juste survivre. Les hurlements remplaçaient le bruit des véhicules. Des crashs d'avions, de voitures et des corps qui s'effondrent, seulement, ils se relèvent. A ce moment, quand les morts se mettent en marche, c'est à la recherche de chair fraîche.

Alors, il avait dû composer avec cette nouvelle donne. Plus de règle, juste des morts qui se relèvent et fuir. Fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible. Le plus loin de son père qui s'est remit à marcher après une fièvre dévastatrice. Fuir cette ville qu'il appelait chez lui, tourner le dos à sa maison, ses souvenirs. Maintenant, c'était lui contre le monde entier. Ne pas penser aux gens qu'il avait autrefois aimé.

Stiles continuait à marcher, droit devant lui, pillant des maisons ou des magasins lorsque ses réserves avoisinaient dangereusement le zéro. Une batte à porter de main, arrangée pour avoir un impact plus important sur les crânes en décomposition des zombies, il était affreusement seul. Il avait également quelques armes en plus, une machette, un couteau de chasseur, celui de son père et quelques armes à feu prises au commissariat. Il ne s'en servait presque jamais, le bruit attirait les rôdeurs aussi sûrement que la lumière attirait les papillons. C'était une existence morne, sans saveur mais il espérait trouver des survivants. Stiles avait fini par en trouver sauf qu'ils avaient tenté de le bouffer, il avait touché à l'espoir d'une vie en communauté, d'une vie tranquille, d'entraide et de survie plus facile en groupe. Grave erreur. Il avait appris la leçon, c'était l'apocalypse et trouver une personne de confiance n'était pas chose aisée, chacun pour soi, tant pis pour l'humanité. Pour ce qu'elle a fait du monde, ce n'est clairement pas une grande perte.

Il était sur une petite route de campagne, assez éloigné des grand axes pour ne croiser que quelques rôdeurs malheureusement ça signifiait peu de véhicule avec de potentielles vivres dedans. Il était à court d'eau potable et il avait de plus en plus chaud. Les grillons chantaient et Stiles écoutait attentivement les bruits alentours pour pouvoir agir au premier grognement. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours à la recherche d'une habitation qu'il puisse visiter, remplir ses bouteilles et peut-être se reposer un peu. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, chaudes et ses membres étaient gourds d'être trop sollicités. Quoiqu'il puisse en dire, il était tendu et à fleur de peau, encore plus depuis qu'il avait croisé le camp de cannibal. Un éclat métallique attire le regard de Stiles, apparition inattendu dans cet océan de verdure, d'arbres inquiétants et d'éclat d'or d'un champs de blé laissé à l'abandon. Il accélère son allure comme si la chose allait disparaître s'il osait cligner des yeux. Pourtant, elle est bien là, cette moto flamboyante, longue avec des sacoches sur les côtés. C'est un véhicule qui doit ronronner bruyamment, comme un gros chat en pleine félicité, les zombies doivent l'adorer. Stiles pose une main sur le cuir de l'appareil, surchauffé par le soleil haut dans le ciel.

Une branche craque dans les sous-bois, Stiles sursaute, les yeux rivés en direction du bruit. Sa main droite agrippe sa batte de baseball, la respiration calme et les pieds bien écartés, positionné pour frapper avec force et vélocité. Il attends, assez longtemps pour se demander s'il n'a pas imaginé le bruit ou si ce n'est pas un quelconques animal sauvage. Seulement, un homme apparaît, la démarche lente, celle d'un chasseur, d'un marginal à l'aise avec l'apocalypse. L'arbalète lever devant ses yeux, il met en joug Stiles. Sa allure est féline, prédatrice.

\- _Qu'est qu'tu fous ? C'est ma moto ! Dégage de là !_

Stiles abaisse sa batte lentement et s'écarte d'un pas alors qu'il dévisage attentivement le nouvel arrivant. L'homme a les cheveux gras et la peau sale, mais, il ne semble pas dénutri, ses vêtements ont aussi subi les aléas de la fin du monde et le manque flagrant de machine a laver. Son visage n'exprime rien de particulier, il semble évaluer son potentiel dangereux avec flegme. Il semble fait du même bois que De... non, il ne doit pas penser à lui. Cet homme qui n'existe plus. Qui n'est plus depuis le début de l'invasion. New York avait été la première ville à être bombardé au napalm après tout.

\- _Désolé._

L'homme abaisse légèrement son arbalète, avance encore d'un pas avant de ranger son arme, comme s'il avait trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans son comportement.

\- _T'es tout seul ?_

 _\- Oui._

Stiles se lèche les lèvres, assoiffé alors qu'il observe l'homme ranger le collier d'écureuils dans l'une des sacoches de sa monture de métal.

\- _Excuse-moi... est-ce que tu aurais de l'eau ? J'ai pris cette route parce qu'elle était plus sûre mais je pensais croiser quand même un peu plus de maison que ça avec de l'eau courante et des réserves... et.._

Sa voix est rauque et croasse horriblement, ça lui fait mal. Des mois qu'il est seul, qu'il ne parle pas. Il avait presque oublié le son de sa voix. Une gourde fonce vers lui et instinctivement, il l'attrape au vol, les yeux grands ouvert de surprise.

\- _Merci._

Stiles boit. Goulûment avec délectation, tout en essayant de se rappeler de ne pas la vider en totalité. Stiles s'arrache difficilement au nectar qui lui redonne la force d'avancer malgré les événements et la disparition des êtres chers qu'il aimait.

\- _Daryl Dixon._

 _\- Stiles Stilinski... tu es cannibale ?_

Daryl recule légèrement d'un pas sous la question étrange.

\- _Pardon ?_

 _\- Je suis tombé sur un groupe de cannibale... j'ai eu du mal a m'en sortir en un seul morceau. Je préfère être sûr, tu vois... mais tu es clairement un chasseur, donc, c'est idiot comme question._

 _\- Je comprends._

Stiles regarde attentivement l'homme ranger la gourde contre sa hanche, attendant plus d'explication mais rien ne vient et il sourit, glousse presque attirant une nouvelle fois le regard du chasseur.

\- _Désolé. Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un que je connais... connaissait plutôt._

Une ombre fugitive passe devant ses yeux, celui de son amant qui n'était plus ou qui marchait sans vie, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il était las d'être toujours en vie et seul. Si seul.

 _\- Ouais. J'comprend. Ecoute, tu es seul, fatigué et si tu veux mon groupe peut t'accueillir._

 _\- Je..._

Daryl le regarde attentivement, le laissant prendre sa décision, sans pression, ni exigence. L'homme semble le comprendre, il lui laisse toute la liberté dont il a besoin, acceptant ses réticences. Il lui fait vraiment penser à... Un sourire triste orne ses lèvres.

 _\- Vous me faites vraiment penser à lui... d'accord. J'te suis. Hey, la moto, ça n'attire pas les rôdeurs ?_

 _\- Si._

 _\- Okay..._

Daryl enfourche sa bécane, tends son arbalète pour que Stiles l'accroche à son épaule, puis il s'installe derrière lui, pose une main sur la hanche du chasseur et l'autre derrière lui.

\- _La personne qui..._

 _\- Humm ?_

 _\- Non rien._

Le moteur ronronne sous eux alors qu'ils s'élancent vers leur destination. Stiles soupire de bien être sous le vent frais qui s'engouffre dans ses cheveux beaucoup trop long maintenant. De temps en temps la bécane fait une embardée sur la droite ou sur la gauche pour éviter un zombie ou deux, jamais plus. Au détour d'un virage plein d'arbre et de buissons imposants apparaît une prison sécurisée, Stiles glousse.

\- _C'est une plaisanterie ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Rien, rien._

Entouré de pique, ils font une pause, le temps qu'une personne leurs ouvre le sas. Stiles regarde autour de lui, les grilles qui protègent la prison sont solides, le terrain sert clairement de potager et il y a du monde. Des gens vivants, en bonne santé et sans doute normaux, autant qu'il était possible de l'être dans ce genre de situation. La moto s'arrête, son cœur bat la chamade, légèrement inquiet mais étrangement, il a confiance en Daryl. Un homme s'approche, une allure de flic, un Colton Python à la hanche, un sourire immense mange son visage et coupe l'épaisse barbe fournis. On dirait un peu un mormon, c'est assez étrange. Stiles assiste à l'échange muet entre les deux hommes en s'étirant, un peu absent.

 _\- Daryl._

 _\- Rick._

Un petit attroupement s'est formé alors que les deux hommes s'étreignent rapidement d'une tape dans le dos. Des gens de toutes sortes, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche et une jambe en moins, des hommes, des enfants ou encore des femmes avec clairement des tempéraments différents. Une silhouette pourtant attire son regard, de loin, solitaire et sombre. La personne n'est pas intéressé par leur arrivée, c'est même le contraire, il semble obnubilé par sa tâche, qui paraît répétitive. Cela pourrait être une coïncidence, mais tout le monde ne porte pas un magnifique tatouage au milieu de son dos avec un symbole celte. Un triskèle, là juste devant ses yeux à quelques mètres, sur le dos d'un mec aux cheveux noir. Le souffle de Stiles se bloque dans sa gorge, ses mains tremblent et ses yeux s'embuent de larmes. C'est pas possible. C'est un putain de miracle. Quelqu'un pose une main sur son épaule mais son sang tambourine dans sa tête, submerge ses oreilles, le rendant sourd à ce qui l'entoure, à ce qui n'est pas lui.

\- _Hey ? Tout va bien ? Daryl, il s'est fait mordre ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

 _\- La fatigue sans doute._

Le vieil homme s'approche en claudiquant, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude alors que les conversations s'éteignent, inquiet de la prochaine tournure des événements. Certaines personnes écartent les enfants, les entraînant à l'intérieur de la prison.

\- _Rick, besoin d'aide ?_

 _\- Il n'a pas été mordu mais il semble aller mal..._

 _\- D'accord. Comment, il s'appelle ?_

 _\- Stiles... Stil... quelque chose._

Un fracas énorme se fait entendre, une cavalcade, une montagne de muscle qui mange le ciel de Stiles et soudain leurs yeux qui se rallument, reprennent vie, espoir.

\- _Derek._

Un grondement et soudain le monde s'unie dans un baiser. Le souffle de vie revient dans les poumons de Stiles alors qu'il pleut sur ses joues. Ses mains s'agrippent aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Puis leurs lèvres se quittent de quelques millimètres, leurs fronts collés et l'univers dans le regard de l'autre.

 _\- Plus jamais._

 _\- Plus jamais._

 _Merci Daryl._

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que l'apparition de Daryl a plût aux fans de Walking Dead.

Les reviews font toujours plaisir, sinon, un coup d'arbalète vie fait.

A samedi pour la prochaine lettre.

E comme...


	5. E comme Elvis Presley

**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Et Elvis est peut-être ou peut-être pas mort. Continué vos débats, Messieurs, Mesdames les complotistes ~_

 **Note :** _Audelie, tu avais raison :) J'espère que cette petite chose vous plaira..._

* * *

 _ **"Je ne connais absolument rien à la musique. Pour ce que je fais, je n'en ai pas besoin !"**_

 _ **Elvis Presley.**_

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un fou, ses lèvres se soulevaient contre sa volonté et mangeaient son visage aussi sûrement que le Joker avec son maquillage de clown.

Le dos droit, le visage haut et le corps enveloppé dans un costume noir élégant, Derek le regardait comme s'il était la plus belle chose que l'univers avait oser créer. C'était agréable, un peu gênant et extrêmement excitant, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux du Lycan. Stiles se considérait comme chanceux d'avoir croisé la route de Derek, cet homme était extraordinaire, brillant et d'un courage incroyable. Pas étonnant qu'il en soit tomber amoureux. Derek n'était pas seulement magnifique à l'extérieur, il l'était aussi à l'intérieur. Et comble de la chance, il voulait de lui. Donc, il devait avoir un problème au cerveau, mais, qui était-il pour juger ?

Une rose blanche à la boutonnière, les préférées de Talia, la mère de Derek, Stiles enlace ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon. Ses yeux continuent de se perdre dans un océan à la couleur changeante, qui se fait lentement happé par les pupilles noires qui s'agrandissent de plus de plus, excités. C'est à peine s'il a conscience du faux Elvis, habillé dans une tenue outrageusement voyante et lumineuse, qui proclame les voeux et la demande de consentement pour une union devant l'Eternel.

Stiles murmure à peine son accord, subjugué par l'homme qui sera légalement sien dans quelques secondes. Les lèvres pleines ont à peine le temps d'émettre un son, que l'hyperactif avale goulument son union, avide de le sentir contre lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasent, se repaissent de cet oasis trop longtemps éloigné de sa gorge. Sa langue sort, demande un passage vers la caverne des merveilles, avide de goûter au plus délicieux des mets.

Elvis Presley pour la soirée et l'église, regarde le jeune couple s'embrasser comme si le monde allait s'éteindre dans l'instant.

\- _Par les lois sacrées que m'ont été conféré, je vous déclare compagnons._

Un cours instant les lèvres s'éloignent pour reprendre leur souffle, Derek murmure avant de replonger vers la félicité.

 _\- Ton père va me tuer._

* * *

 _Alors ? Verdict ?_

 _Les reviews sont important pour l'âme de vos écrivains, c'est le carburant dont ils ont besoin pour continuer à avoir de l'inspiration ~_

 _F comme ... ?_

 _A Samedi._


	6. F comme Fraise

**Auteur** : _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer** : _Rien ne m'appartient, comme à chaque fois. A part peut-être les fraises ?_

* * *

 _ **"Le cœur en forme de fraise,**_

 _ **S'offre à l'amour comme un fruit inconnu."**_

 _ **Fiançailles pour rire (1939)**_

 _ **Louise Lévêque de Vilmorin.**_

Stiles trouvait ça drôle. Sincèrement. Le comportement de son compagnon était hilarant, deux heures qu'ils faisaient les magasins, pas ceux en centre ville, avec des fringues, des bric à bracs. Non, ils écumaient les grandes surfaces, rayons fruits et légumes. Derek regardait attentivement les étales, les fusillant du regards, marmonnant à chaque fois quelque chose inintelligible dans sa barbe de trois jours. Seulement, à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il cherchait, il fronçait les sourcils, le regardait de haut en bas avant de reprendre sa marche direction la sortie et un autre magasin en périphérie d'une autres villes à quelques kilomètres de Beacon Hills.

C'était hilarant. Jusqu'à un certain point, maintenant, ça rongeait la curiosité de Stiles et ses nerfs commençaient à le fatiguer. D'autant que Derek ne voulait toujours rien dire, grognant tout seul dans son coin et les conduisant de magasin en magasin. Stiles regardait la route défiler à travers la fenêtre passager, la jambe tressautante et la mâchoire serrée. Il avait bien tenté de se calmer à coup de musique mais son homme avait éteint tout de suite. Il avait soupiré, demandé ce qui n'allait pas, malheureusement le lycan n'avait daigné que lui lancer un regard en coin. C'était frustrant, pourtant, Stiles s'était battu pour que le grincheux comprenne l'importance de la communication dans leur couple.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherche Der' mais tu sais qu'il y a des primeurs dans le centre ville de Beacon Hills, hein ?_

Le bruit d'une claque le fait sursauter, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Ses yeux se braque sur l'homme de sa vie, scrute attentivement son visage alors que la camaro fait une brusque embardée sur la ligne droite pour faire un demi-tour sur les chapeaux de roues. Une marque rouge s'étale sur le front de Derek et Stiles glousse, hilare.

Les enjambées du lycanthrope sont vives, rapides presque fébriles et l'humain voudrait pouvoir en rire comme un peu plus tôt dans la voiture sauf qu'il doit presque courir pour suivre Derek et ce n'est pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout parce que les gens autour se moquent de lui. Et il a l'impression d'être un stupide chien qui poursuit son maître. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il batte de la queue tient ! Bref, ce n'est pas bon pour son ego et sa confiance en soi. Qui a tendance à être très bas en dehors de la chambre conjugale. C'est un faible prix pour être maquer avec un dieu grec.

Stiles passe les portes de la boutique quelques secondes après le loup-garou, il le cherche un instant des yeux pour tomber sur son dos large à moitié plié vers des fruits.

 _\- Des fraises ?_

 _\- J'ai envie de fraise._

Derek grogne, les oreilles rougies par la gêne.

 _\- T'es enceinte ?_

Un profond soupire répond à cette question totalement idiote, mais, Stiles ne pouvait pas, ne pas la faire. C'était beaucoup trop tentant pour son cerveau d'hyperactif. Son conjoint le fusille du regard avant d'aller payer son achat. Stiles sourit, son homme était une véritable guimauve, qui aurait pu croire qu'il soit aussi tenace pour une envie subite. Il était loin le temps ou pour calmer sa frustration il se réfugiait dans le sport intensif. Il s'ouvrait plus au monde, bon, beaucoup plus facilement à lui qu'avec le reste de la meute. Mais il ne couchait qu'avec lui en même temps. Enfin... non... Derek était du genre très fidèle après tous les déboires amoureux qu'il avait connu.

Derek installe délicatement les fraises dans le coffre de sa voiture à côté des autres courses qu'ils avaient éffectué un peu plus tôt.

 _\- C'est étrange, je ne savais pas que tu étais un grand fan des fraises... il faudrait de la chantilly avec..._

 _\- On en a acheter._

 _\- Quoi ? Quand est-ce qu'on en acheter ?_

 _\- Dans le premier magasin, l'habituelle._

 _\- Mais tu n'aimes même pas la chantilly._

 _\- Faux._

Derek s'engage sur la route, les yeux braqués devant lui. Sa main droite se pose délicatement sur la cuisse de son compagnon, le visage serein maintenant qu'il avait acheté ses fraises.

 _\- Faux ? Tu te fous de moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai refusé une part de gâteau parce qu'il y avait de la chantilly !_

 _\- Pourtant, j'adore la combinaison chantilly et toi qui la déguste..._

Stiles sourit, plongé dans un souvenir assez lointain, les yeux dans le vague. Ce passage là avait été interdit au moins de 18 ans. La meute avait évité la cuisine pendant deux mois, tant ils avaient été créatifs et plein de lubricité, cela avait imprégné la pièce, c'était un souvenir épique absolument délicieux. Stiles enlace les doigts de Derek sur sa cuisse.

 _\- C'est vrai. Ça a le don d'accroître ton imagination et ton ardeur. Et pourtant, tu n'en manque jamais... Mais là c'est clairement pour manger avec des fraises, j't'avoue, je ne comprend pas..._

Derek presse légèrement les doigts de son amant avant de caresser du pouce le dos de sa main, un léger sourire étire ses lèvres pleines.

 _\- Je me rappelle d'une discussion, ça parlait de nos fantasmes et nos désirs... Chantilly, fraise et..._

Derek se lèche les lèvres, le coeur battant vite et fort, légèrement nerveux. Pas qu'il avait peur, juste une légère appréhension.

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Que tu voulais me prendre._

Stiles ouvre grand la bouche, les yeux rond de surprise. Oh bordel ! Il en avait parler, c'est vrai mais il ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait un jour. Derek le satisfaisait complètement, tendre, doux quand il le fallait. Dur, passionné presque violent quand il en avait besoin. Animal et hors de contrôle lors des pleines lunes. C'était ainsi qu'était leur vie, pleine de passion, de dispute et de réconciliation. Aucun des deux étaient faciles à vivre, mais, ils se complétaient à merveille.

La voiture s'arrête devant leur immeuble dans un silence agréable et légèrement excité pour Stiles.

 _\- Et c'est pour quel occasion ? Notre anniversaire est dans deux mois._

Derek secoue la tête alors qu'il porte la totalité des courses, laissant les fraises à Stiles et les clefs de la voiture pour la fermer à distance.

 _\- On est le 14 demain..._

 _\- Je sais, on a tout les deux un jour de congé et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois._

 _\- Février._

 _\- Oh putain !_

Derek passe la porte de l'immeuble alors que Stiles s'élance à sa poursuite.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà mentionné le côté fleur bleu de son compagnon ?

* * *

 _Et voilà... j'espère que vous avez aimer._

 _Une review = une fraise (en pleine hivers, je ne sais pas où je vais en trouver mais... pourquoi pas ?)_

 _Continuons G comme ... ?_

 _A Samedi prochain ~_


	7. G comme Grimace

**Auteur** : _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer** : _Rien, non rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note** : _Bien ou bien ? J'ai adoré écrire celui-ci ! Je trouvais ça fun, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Brave Audelie pour avoir trouver la bonne réponse =)_

* * *

 _ **"Faites-moi des grimaces dans le dos tant que vous voudrez ; mon cul vous contemple."**_

 **Gustave Flaubert.**

Une demi-heure que Derek hurlait à qui mieux mieux qu'il était un humain-trop-fragile, irresponsable pour être aller voir un Coven de Sorcières, sans garde du corps, pour leurs demander tranquillement, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, de leur intention à l'égard de la ville sous la protection de la meute Hale-McCall.

Deux Alphas pour le prix d'un, oui mesdames.

Qu'ils l'aient retrouvé en plein débat sur la meilleur manière de lancer un sort de protection avec la Grande Prêtresse du-dit Covent leurs étaient passés au-dessus de leurs têtes poilues. Stiles avait déjà remarqué que quand on parlait de sa sécurité, l'irrationalité des lycans de sa meute, frôlait dangereusement la débilité la plus profonde. D'où le sermon de Derek qui serait suivit de près par celui de son meilleur ami. Qu'importe que lui, l'humain, allait devoir ramper devant les-dites sorcières pour éviter que ses amis subissent leurs courroux pour l'affront et les diverses insultes dont elles ont été les victimes lors de son soi-disant sauvetage.

Bande de débiles ingrats qui le prennent clairement pour la demoiselle en détresse. Il n'était pas une princesse Disney. Ne le serait jamais.

Derek continuait son speech, son haleine chaude percutait régulièrement son visage, ses yeux ombrageux le fusillait clairement mécontent et Stiles en avait marre. Ses babines d'humain se retroussent, ses dents s'écartent subitement, son nez en trompette se plisse dans une grimace qu'il espère animal. Un son grave roule, vibre pour remonter dans sa cavité buccale. Un grognement s'élève et enfin, le lycan se tait, les yeux papillonnant d'étonnement. Sa colère envoler.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?_

 _\- J't'imite ça se voit pas ?_

 _\- Stiles ce n'est pas drôle !_

De toute ses forces, Stiles écarte Derek de lui, le toise, Scott fait un mouvement pour s'approche et l'humain l'arrête du regard.

 _\- Oui ce n'est pas drôle Derek ! Comme ce n'est pas drôle d'être diminué devant de potentielles alliées. Comme ce n'est pas drôle d'être prit pour la demoiselle en détresse alors que si vous aviez observé juste quelques minutes vous auriez compris que je n'étais pas en danger mais en sécurité. Que je parlais à la Grande Prêtresse du Coven en toute amitié et qu'elle me respectait ! JE SUIS VOTRE ÉMISSAIRE PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Et là, je vais devoir passer des jours entiers à m'excuser pour votre comportement débilitant ! ALORS NON MÔSSIEUR HALE, CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE DU TOUT !_

Stiles s'éloigne du groupe, ouvre en grand la porte du loft, la tête haute alors qu'il abandonne la meute à son étonnement.

Un silence s'abat sur le petit groupe, assimilant difficilement la situation dans laquelle ils se sont mit tout seul. Lydia claque de la langue, attirant tous les regards vers elle.

 _\- Je vous avait dit de ne pas vous en occuper. Si je puis me permettre une remarque maintenant, c'est à vous de vous excuser et non à Stiles. Il a fait correctement son travail, pas vous._

Derek grogne, parce que la rouquine a totalement raison. _Merde_.

Néanmoins, Stiles était totalement sexy avec cette grimace sur son visage.

Faudrait qu'il le refasse.

Dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

 _Totalement._

* * *

Alors, heureuses/heureux ? En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop court ~

Les reviews ne font pas de mal, je vous assure ~

H comme H... ?

A Samedi =)


	8. H comme Hortense

**Auteure** : _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note :** _Merci Wikipédia. Sans ce site, je n'aurai pas appris quelques petites choses. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse avec Hortense, hein ?_

* * *

 _"Voici des fruits, des fleurs, des feuilles et des branches et puis mon cœur, qui ne bat que pour vous"_

 **Paul Verlaine.**

Stiles regardait son téléphone, obnubilé par le message que son petit-ami lui avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt. L'annulation de son cours à domicile l'avait rendu fébrile et impatient, il allait pouvoir avoir une soirée en tête à tête avec l'homme de sa vie. C'était un peu précipité, mais, depuis le temps qu'il travaillait au corps Derek, il avait le droit de s'emballer. L'homme était un collègue de son père shérif, de six ans son aîné et le respect qu'il portait à son paternel l'avait freiné. Stiles s'était ridiculisé un nombre incalculable de fois avant d'avoir un seul rendez-vous. Puis, à partir de là, il avait fini par être moins réticent et depuis, ils coulaient des jours heureux. Enfin, il le pensait. Jusqu'au sms.

"Je ne peux pas. J'ai rendez-vous avec Hortense."

Ouais.

Son mec préférait voir une meuf plutôt que sortir avec lui. Il avait tenté de l'appeler, deux fois, pour tomber sur la messagerie, ce qui l'avait fait rager. Sa déception et sa colère, lui hurlaient de laisser un message, sarcastique et plein de venin. Mais, finalement, il s'était abstenu, rien n'affirme que la fameuse Hortense, soit une femme fatale de vingt-cinq ans, les obus pointant vers le ciel, hurlant à la terre entière sa contrefaçon et sa tricherie. Après tout, c'était peut-être une cousine, une soeur ou encore une grand-mère. Avec un dentier et une vision vraiment, vraiment très réduite.

Pour se changer les idées et parce qu'il avait un meilleur ami du tonnerre, ils avaient décidé de faire une sortie dans le nouveau bar, à quelques rues de leurs appartements. Depuis le temps, qu'ils souhaitaient y faire un tour. C'était un établissement agréable, fréquenté en grande partie par des étudiants et des artistes en tout genre. Le bar faisait des soirées à thèmes prisées et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Des musiciens passaient sur la petite scène au fond de la salle, où des gens sur des banquettes en cuir et dans des alcôves pouvaient les écouter en toute tranquillité. Stiles papotait tranquillement avec Scott en sirotant un Mojito quand un artiste fut présenté sous le pseudo de "Sourwolf", le jeune homme se retourna vivement manquant de peu de tomber de son siège sous le regard ahuri de son meilleur ami.

 _\- Stiles ?_

Abonner absent, veuillez réessayer plus tard.

Là, sur la scène, un homme sublime apparaît une guitare à la main, un blouson en cuir sur le dos et une magnifique et excitante barbe de trois jours.

 _\- Oh putain._

Les premières notes s'elèvent accompagnées de la voix grave et ensorcelante de son petit ami, des mots se forment pour directement s'enfoncer profondément dans son coeur de midinette qu'il ignorait jusque là avoir. Putain, il était en train de virer fangirl en moins de vingt secondes de chant. Sa queue se redresse dans son jean slim, c'est douloureux et excitant en même temps. Un côté maso en plus. C'était la soirée des découvertes. Ses yeux restent braqués sur l'homme de sa vie, scrutant et dévorant cette vision. L'intensité de son regard avait réussi à perturber Derek, qui jusque là gardait les yeux fermés, les avaient brusquement ouverts, plongeant directement dans ses orbes whisky. L'étonnement avait traversé son visage une fraction de seconde, loupant une seule note avant de reprendre, plus grave et sexy encore.

Jusqu'à la fin, ils ne s'étaient pas lâcher du regard. Puis, le glas, trop rapide, trop brusque, Derek avait rompu le contact pour descendre de scène.

Une éternité plus tard, il l'avait rejoint au bar, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sa guitare à la main.

 _\- Bonsoir, Stiles._

Scott et le monde n'existaient plus, il n'y avait qu'eux. L'homme happa ses lèvres, l'entrainant dans un baiser exigeant, impitoyable, ses orteils se recroquevillent de plaisir, un feu ardant dans le creux de ses reins. Ses mains partent à l'assaut de la crinière ébène, l'attire toujours plus près de lui. Il a besoin de se fondre contre lui, de couler en lui, de ne faire qu'un. C'est impérieux, vital et le besoin d'air dans leurs poumons les écarte de quelques millimètres, le front coller l'un à l'autre. Une pensée traverse la bouillie qu'est devenue ses méninges. Derek avait de nombreux dons, mais, le plus remarquable était de faire taire la fourmilière qu'était son cerveau hyperactif.

Un véritable don du ciel.

 _\- C'est qui Hortense, du coup ?_

Derek glousse, c'est un bruit étrange, un genre de râle grave et incroyablement sexy. Un frisson parcourt la peau de Stiles en réponse.

 _\- Ma guitare, Stiles. Je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

Derek brosse les lèvres de son homme, lentement, puis du bout de la langue goûte la peau.

 _\- Hum-hum... je faisais mes tractions pendant que tu buvais ton café..._

 _\- Ah mais... j'ai une attention très diminuée quand tu es à moitié nu alors si en plus tu faisais tes exercices... normal que je n'ai pas enregistré._

Une toux insistante les éloignent l'un de l'autre pour se tourner vers le gêneur.

 _\- Tient Scotty ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Scott le regarde totalement ahuri, parce qu'il est sérieux ?

 _\- Je t'ai accompagné !_

 _\- Ah oui... tient... peut-être..._

Derek rit contre la gorge de Stiles, qui ferme les yeux, oublieux du monde une fois de plus, Scott soupire bruyamment et se casse en marmonnant des trucs sans queue ni tête pour les deux amoureux idiots et légèrement exhibitionnistes.

* * *

 _A samedi prochain._

 _Les commentaires ne tue personne et je pourrais même vous chantez une petite chanson, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _Et I comme I... ?_


	9. I comme Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude ~_

 **Note :** _Je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'ai écris... Certaines références, bonne lecture =)_

* * *

 _ **"Je voudrais que la rose**_

 _ **Fût encore au rosier,**_

 _ **Et que mon doux ami**_

 _ **Fût encore à m'aimer."**_

- **A** _ **la claire fontaine.**_ -

Stiles contemplait sans voir les tours imposantes de la Cathédrale de Notre-Dame, l'esprit à mille lieues de là. Deux mois qu'il était à Paris pour ses études, deux mois qu'il vivait dans la capital de l'amour, privé de la chaleur de l'homme de sa vie. Il avait naïvement pensé que Derek accepterait de continuer leur relation malgré la distance, qu'il n'y mettrait pas fin comme si ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste un cailloux qu'on pouvait éjecter de sa chaussure en cours de route.

Pas de préambule.

Juste va étudier, adieu, ne me parle plus. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il y avait cru.

Il avait guetté la silhouette imposante de cet homme qui venait de lui briser le coeur d'un revère de la main.

Quantité négligeable.

Stiles n'avait jamais voulu douter de l'amour de Derek, mais, force était de constater que le seul véritablement impliqué dans leur histoire, c'était lui.

Il s'était prit à rêver des vacances qu'il passerait chez lui en Amérique, vivant d'amour et de sexe pour recharger ses batteries et survivre à ses quelques années d'études. Après tout qu'est-ce que 5 ans maximum contre le reste de sa vie au côté de Derek ? Rien. Une broutille. Juste le battement d'un coeur. Et puis, il avait voulu que l'homme vienne prendre des vacances dans la ville lumière, prendre un petit-déjeuner typiquement français sur les champs élysée. Avoir le vertige en grimpant la tour Eiffel, entendre les voix chantantes parler français. Tellement romantique. Et peut-être même, à la fin de toutes ces années d'études, le demander en mariage dans la section Égyptienne du Louvre. Ou peut-être devant la Statue de la Victoire de Samothrace, comme un pied de nez au destin et à toutes les mauvaises langues qui affirmaient qu'il ne serait personne. Et qu'aucun être sensé ne voudrait de lui. Une victoire et la première pierre de l'adoration qu'il vouait à Derek Hale. Dieu grec foulant la terre des mortels.

Une larme coule sur sa joue, tombe sur le croquis qui prend vie sous le fusain qui glisse précautionneusement sur sa feuille à dessin. D'une main rageuse, un peu noire, efface la trace de larme sur sa peau et reporte toute son attention sur le devoir qu'il est train de réaliser. Les arches qui ornent les trois entrées commence à apparaître alors que la rosace de la façade est là, grossièrement exécutée pour le moment. Il se plonge dans sa réalisation, l'ébauche, les détails d'un côté. La découverte des courants et des inspirations d'architectes de génie et d'une envie de créer une Cathédrale unique en son genre. Un emblème à travers les siècles. Un trésor de la capitale française.

Son coeur saigne, mais, son esprit se nourrit de la beauté sous ses yeux. Ca l'aide a avancé même si, c'est différent d'avant. Il se sentait complet avec Derek et l'art. Maintenant qu'il n'y a que le deuxième, il ne fait que survivre. Il n'ose même plus demander des nouvelles de l'homme à son père. Trop peureux de savoir qu'il a refait sa vie, loin de lui. Alors, il étudie, se plonge dans l'histoire de l'art et la réalisation de projet. Il y a encore beaucoup trop de croquis, de livres d'esquisses qui ne comportent qu'un seul modèle humain, marqué au fer rouge d'un triskèle dans le dos.

Prit dans son dessein avec une intensité accrue, Stiles chantonne une chanson française, qu'il a appris au cours de ces semaines en compagnie de ses collègues étudiants. Ils mettaient un point d'honneur à lui apprendre plein de chose sur leur pays avec un engouement communicatif.

 _\- Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierais ~_

Le ton n'était pas tellement enjoué, juste concentré et peut-être un peu douloureux. Quelqu'un s'assoit à ses côtés, silencieusement, il sent le regard de la personne sur ses croquis et Stiles ferme la bouche, pour fredonner doucement la chanson. Il s'attend à un boujour et peut-être une discussion sur ce qu'il croque, peut-être un cours d'histoire, mais, rien. Que le silence, il se détend imperceptiblement. Il adore les français, ils sont complexes, certains joyeux, d'autres renfermés, encore certain coléreux mais ils sont vrais, vivants et si quelques choses les gènes, ils ne tournent pas autour du pot. C'est différent. Stiles adore ça. Ca lui donne une légèrement impression d'être un explorateur et un observateur. C'est drôle et agréable.

 _\- Tu es sublime._

La main de Stiles s'arrête, son coeur s'emballe comme un fou et sa tête se relève vivement, craquant sous la sollicitation. Ses feuilles et son support tombent à ses pieds alors qu'il se relève, un bras tendu, armé de son fusain braqué sur l'intru.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Stiles..._

 _\- Non pas de Stiles ! Tu m'a quitté ! Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire ! Rien ! Je t'ai appelé, je suis venu et je me suis même ridiculisé devant les collègues de mon père ! Je t'ai annoncé que j'étais accepté aux beaux arts à Paris et puis après rideau !_

 _\- Je... je pensais que tu voulais rompre ! Je veux dire, toi seul dans la ville de l'amour, tu es étudiant, tu as la vie devant toi, je suis plus vieux et il est normal que je te rende ta liberté !_

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvre, se ferme plusieurs fois, estomaqué. Finalement, il soupire profondément, ferme les yeux pour bloquer le torrent de larmes qui menace de dévaler ses joues. Sa voix se brise.

 _\- J'ai tellement envie de te frapper._

Derek se relève et l'asphyxie dans son étreinte.

 _\- Je le mérite._

 _\- Je veux t'insulter, te maudire jusqu'à la dixième génération..._

 _\- Tu en a le droit... Je suis Stilessexuel, je ne compte pas avoir d'enfant de mon sang..._

 _\- Je t'aime tellement._

 _\- Pas autant que moi._

 _\- Oh si. Si tu m'avais seulement laissé le temps de t'expliquer, tu aurais compris que dans ce projet, tu y étais compris !_

 _\- J'aurais dû parler de mes peurs, mais, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas doué pour ça... Je compte me faire pardonner, je te le promet !_

Stiles renifle dans le cou de Derek, inspire ainsi l'odeur musqué et virile de l'homme de sa vie.

 _\- Combien de temps restes-tu ?_

 _\- Jusqu'à la fin de tes études._

 _\- Quoi ?_

L'étudiant s'écarte, plonge dans le regard de Derek, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

 _\- J'ai trouvé un boulot à l'ambassade américaine le temps de tes études, avec la bénédiction de ton père et l'aide de mon oncle. Enfin, si tu veux._

 _\- Si je ? Oh putain oui !_

Sa bouche s'écrase sur celle de son âme-sœur, conquérant ce qui lui appartenait depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Le moment venu, il lui dirait qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui le jour de la rentrée au collège, il l'avait croisé avec à son bras Paige, un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres.

Il avait attendu son heure, jurant à son meilleur ami, que l'homme serait à lui.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plût !_

 _A Samedi prochain._

 _J comme ... ?_


	10. J comme Jurassic Park

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient... Encore moins la trilogie Jurassic Park !_

 **Note :** _Je vous prévient, je suis une puriste... Jurassic World c'est peut-être bien mais rien ne pourrais surpasser Jurassic Park, dans la suite qu'ils prévoient ! Rien._

* * *

 **"-** _ **Dieu crée les dinosaures. Dieu détruit les Dinosaures. Dieu crée l'Homme. L'Homme détruit Dieu. L'Homme crée les dinosaures.**_

 _ **\- Les Dinosaures mangent l'Homme. La Femme hérite de la Terre.**_ **"**

 **Ian Malcom & Ellie Sattler**

 **Jurassic Park 1.**

Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du salon, le son de la télévision en fond sonore, Erica regardait avec une grande attention le couple phare en pleine discussion dans le canapé. Ses doigts plongent dans le pot à pop-corn pour porter le maïs à sa bouche, Erica jubile, excitée par le spectacle que ses amis lui offre, une sorte de parade nuptiale sous couvert d'engueulade. Leurs corps totalement tournés vers l'autre, les épaules en avant comme désireux de créer une voûte, un cercle privé rien qu'à eux. Stiles bouge les mains prêt à expliquer verbalement et visuellement ses propos.

 _\- Non mais Derek comment tu peux dire que Jurassic World est génial ? J'veux dire le premier est juste extraordinaire, avec John Hammond, Ian Malcom ou encore la phrase culte d'Ellie mais le dernier, il est bien mais pas inoubliable ! J'veux dire, putain le premier, il a donné ENVIE à toute une génération de devenir paléontologue, dans Jurassic World... c'est une aberration ! L'espèce de rouquine ne sert strictement à rien, elle fait carrément pitié ! C'est quoi son délire à cette meuf ? Je déboutonne mon chemisier et je suis prête à parcourir en pleine forêt alors qu'elle est en talon ? Même moi, je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée et je suis un mec ! Ils nous ont pris pour des débiles profonds ? C'est pas du tout dans la veine d'Hammond et de son héritage, c'est ridicule ! Et les minis dinosaures ? Putain, c'est dégueulasse ! Et ce délire de "Il faut plus de dents." Wut ? Ils ont pété une durite les scénaristes ! C'est tout ce qu'ils ont retenu des dinosaures, plus il y a de dent et plus ils sont hauts dans la chaîne alimentaire ? Putain on est des rats en fait dans ce cas ! Est-ce que les bombes ont des dents ? Non parce que si on va dans leur logique, pas de dent pas de mort... R.I.D.I.C.U.L.E ! Il n'y a aucune putain de logique dedans !_

Les bras de l'hyperactif bougent dans tous les sens, frôlant de plus en plus Derek, soulevant également de temps en temps son tee-shirt estampillé Deadpool chevauchant une licorne. Un bout de peau malicieux attire automatiquement le regard du lycan, qui se passe la langue sur les lèvres, un zeste de rouge dans le fond de ses yeux. L'alpha avait faim et sa proie l'invitait clairement à croquer dans sa chair. Dans pas longtemps le spectacle allait passer à "interdit aux mineurs", Erica était prête pour ça. Nourrir ses fantasmes, voir du porno gay juste sous son nez de louve, elle n'allait pas cracher dessus et son téléphone portable était prêt, il est hors de question qu'elle garde ça pour elle. Lydia et Allison allaient adorer, elles pourraient faire une séance débriefing et commentaires. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aussi inclure Isaac, elle était prête à mettre sa main à couper qu'il apprécierait un bon porno gay amateur. Ou pas. Mais ça serait absolument drôle. Erica avait du mal à savoir si le bouclé était plus intéressé par Allison ou par Scott, c'était la grande question qui circulait dans la meute et Stiles pariait sur les deux alors que la majorité de la meute pariait sur Allison, seul Lydia et Danny penchait sur Scott. Quand aux deux concernés, ils affirmait que c'était impossible. Plus aveugle, il n'y a pas. Seul Derek ne prenait pas part aux paris, pourquoi s'abaisserait-il à ce genre de jeu enfantin ? Quand à Peter... pour le bien-être de leurs psychées mieux valait qu'ils ne lui posent pas la question. La seule fois qu'ils avaient osé chacuns avaient eu des rêves horribles qui les avaient poursuivi pendant plus d'un mois. Une catastrophe totale en plus de n'avoir pu regarder Derek, Stiles ET Peter dans les yeux. Un moment de meute extrêment délicat et gênant.

La bouche pleine, la louve trépigne d'impatience alors que l'odeur d'excitation de Derek empli le reste du loft. Erica ondule légèrement sur son fauteuil, une légère montée d'excitation qu'elle ne peut empêcher, prend racine dans son bas-ventre.

 _\- Bon, je te l'accorde, Chris Pratt est absolument sexy dans son costume style aventurier à la Indiana Jones et ce cul quand il commande au Raptor... humm.. on en croquerait ! Il y a de quoi faire des rêves humides à l'instar de Chris Evans d'ailleurs, il doit y avoir un quota de sexy attitude chez les porteurs du prénom Chris sans doute, je devrais me pencher sur cette question, tient ! Je vais mettre ça sur ma liste de recherche à faire... Après le frenchy est plutôt sympa, il a une bonne bouille et un rire plutôt communicatif, les gosses ne servent qu'à se mettre dans la merde... Visuellement l'univers est sympa, très lumineux, ombragé, plein de vert mais dans les premiers les décors était réel et ça se ressentait... là c'est aseptisé, ce qui est dommage ! La véritable trilogie est géniale mais le dernier film, on aurait pu s'en passer..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Quoi, quoi ?_

Erica arrête l'ascension des grains de pop-corn à quelques centimètres de sa bouche peinte en rose criard. Il va y avoir du sport dans très peu de temps. Les narines de Derek s'évasent, ses yeux se rétrécissent et une aura noire s'élève autour de lui.

 _\- Qui est absolument sexy ?_

Stiles ouvre et ferme la bouche, ses yeux papillonnent comiquement alors qu'Erica couvre sa bouche d'une main pour dissimuler le début de son gloussement.

 _\- J'ai dit ça moi ?_

Derek grogne. C'est bas, dangereux et sensuel, un frisson visible parcourt l'épiderme de l'hyperactif et la louve se lèche les lèvres d'anticipation. Voir son ancien béguin s'envoyer en l'air avec son compagnon est un rêve à portée de main.

 _\- Oui, tu l'as dit, je cite : "Bon, je te l'accorde, Chris Pratt est absolument sexy..."_

Erica reste bouche bée devant l'imitation de son Batman par son Alpha si coincé et le pire c'est qu'elle a réussi à choper ça avec son portable. Stiles sourit de façon magistrale, son visage engloutis par ses lèvres étirées.

 _\- Hey ! Tu es doué pour m'imiter Sourwolf, est-ce que par hasard tu t'entraînes en cachette devant le miroir ?_

 _\- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas le plus important, répond !_

 _\- Quoi ? Si c'est important ! Je me demande si tu peux gémir comme moi si je te prends._

OOOOooooohhhhh ! Erica jubilait totalement. Un bottom Derek, c'est encore plus hot, imaginer Stiles prendre les choses en mains, matter le grand Alpha et le voir rendre les armes, de se laisser emporter. La culotte de la louve s'humidifie un peu plus sous les divers scénarios de son imagination frustrée, les pointes de ses seins s'érigent et son souffle à un accroc imperceptible. Elle doit se faire discrète. Comme une petite souris.

Derek fixe intensément son amant, attentif à chacun de ses mouvements, le nez à l'affût et les griffes à fleur de peau. Ses crocs poussent sur ses incisives, sa salive abonde et son loup lève la croupe dans son esprit, ravis d'être dominé par son compagnon.

 _\- Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait par le plus grand des hasards ?_

Stiles s'avance vers le loup, la démarche lente et sensuelle, un sourire en coin et le regard attentif, déterminé à revendiquer son compagnon, durement et sans concession. L'une de ses mains se pose sur la large poitrine de Derek, les doigts écartés, bouge, marque de sa chaleur les pectoraux, taquine un téton de son doigt discrètement à travers le tissu du t-shirt.

 _\- Oh oui... Imagine Derek, moi en toi, te pliant en deux, tes genoux près de ta tête, mon sexe tapant, poussant, sollicitant cette magnifique boule de nerf qui te fait voir les étoiles, celle que je titille à chaques fellations et à chaque fois tu t'empalles sur mes doigts, tu geins et quémandes toujours plus... À.Chaque. Fois._

Derek grogne, rauque, vibrant et ses hanches ont un sursaut visible. Erica se mord la lèvre pour éviter qu'un gémissement ne sorte de sa bouche. Le regard rouge de l'Alpha se tourne vers sa bêta.

 _\- DEHORS ! Va chez Allison ou chez le Shérif et ne rentre pas avant demain... midi, demain midi._

 _\- Mais Derek..._

 _\- Rien ! Et éteint cette putain de caméra !_

 _\- Caméra ? Quelle caméra ?_

 _\- Celle que tu as enclenché, i peine 5 minutes, maintenant dehors !_

Erica soupire de dépit, attrape son sac à main, hésite devant les escaliers pour aller prendre au moins un pyjama avant de battre en retraite vers la sortie. A peine ses talons touchent le bitume qu'elle dégaine son téléphone portable.

 _\- Lydia ? C'est Erica. Allison est avec toi ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _\- J'ai un truc à vous dire, j'viens d'être sexilée par Derek et Stiles._

 _\- C'est pas vraiment nouveau._

 _\- Hin hin... Et que Derek soit celui qui reçoit, c'est pas nouveau peut-être ?_

 _\- Quoi ? On t'attend, on veux tout savoir ! Absolument tout !_

 _\- J'ai mieux._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Une vidéo !_

Erica raccroche, un sourire fière sur ses lèvres pleines, démarre la Jeep de Stiles en direction de son amie pour une soirée entre filles.

* * *

 _A Samedi ? Ne le tuez pas & des reviews s'il vous plaît ? _

_Et... K comme ... ?_


	11. K comme Kilimandjaro

**Auteure** : _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer** : _Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note** : _Je suis désolée pour ce que vous allez lire... Enfin, peut-être ? C'est une histoire assez étrange, qui demanderais peut-être à être explorer, améliorée, agrandir. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite avec ce résultat, même si, je lui trouve un côté assez mystique._

* * *

Allongé sous le tapis blanc qui l'avait engloutis un peu plus tôt, lors de sa randonné habituelle, il réfléchissait. Pourtant exilé sur cette montagne en pleine hivers, il savait la nature capricieuse et changeante mais il savait l'appréhender, la plier légèrement à son bon vouloir en la respectant. Il communiait avec elle en silence, lui l'ancien être bavard qu'il était, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Les choses changeaient, c'est immuable, en bien et parfois, malheureusement, en mal.

 _"Elles te feront un blanc manteau_

 _Où tu pourras dormir_

 _Elles te feront un blanc manteau_

 _Où tu pourras dormir, dormir, dormir..."_

 **Kilimandjaro, Pascal Daniel.**

Des années à vivre le plus loin possible du monde et de ses attraits flamboyants. Sa famille n'était plus, son clan décimé et une tentative de meurtre sur sa personne l'avait rendu aphone. Malgré ses remèdes et ses capacités, il n'avait pu récupéré sa voix et rester seul dans sa tête n'était pas joyeux. Avant de la perdre, il avait eu l'espoir que, malgré sa solitude pourtant sollicité par ses concitoyens présents dans sa ville, il finirait par trouver la personne qui lui était destinée, l'homme de sa vie. Ainsi que le respect de la communauté des Obscurs. Mais l'expérience n'avait pas été concluante, voir catastrophique. Il avait finit par prendre ses cliques et ses claques, vendu ce qu'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait prendre et envoya paître la collectivité qui avait osé le trahir ou tenté de l'asservir suivant les groupes. Il avait arrêté d'être leurs médiateur, les laissant s'entre-tuer comme ils le désiraient tant.

L'argent qu'il avait récupéré lui avait servi à acheter son chalet perdu en pleine montagne, entouré d'arbres immenses et puissants, faire les travaux nécessaires à son bien-être l'avait empêché de sombrer puis il s'était mis à écrire. Comme une compulsion, lui qui ne pouvait plus parler. Ses envies, ses désires, ses rêves, noircissant les pages dans la solitude de la montagne accueillante. Une fois par mois, il allait dans la petite ville à flanc de montagne, entourée de la forêt protectrice, il faisait les courses pour le mois suivant, s'autorisait son unique fast food du mois puis repartait soulagé de retrouver sa si précieuse solitude. Il avait été obligé d'apprendre le langage des signes, le comble de l'humiliation, une défaite de plus, une défaite de trop sur sa longue liste de défaites. Lors de son premier cours, il avait fini prostré dans sa douche pleurant silencieusement, de l'eau gelée ruisselant sur sa peau, comme des lames glacés flagellant son handicap, sa faiblesse. Résultat, il était resté au lit une semaine, malade comme un chien.

Il allait mourir, seul, sous une montagne de neige d'un blanc immaculé, il y avait pire comme tombeau. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses bras et puis... pour quoi faire ? Vivre seul, isolé, loin de cette communauté qu'il aimait et qui l'avait trahi ?

Un sentiment profond d'échec le submerge, il voulait lier, unifier les communautés étranges mais extraordinaires que composaient l'Obscur, elles avaient tellement à s'apporter, à partager. Mais, ils avaient vu dans sa neutralité et son désire de les unifiés que de la condescendance ou un refus de combattre. Chaque camps, avaient tenté de le manipuler à un moment ou à un autre, de la pire des façons, de l'enchaîner mais il est un esprit libre, qu'on ne se soumet pas de force. Il était le seul à choisir à qui donner sa chaîne. Il avait appris cette leçon de façon abrupte, douloureuse qui lui avait donné le goût de la vengeance, alors, le pacifiste s'était transformer en guerrier.

Lui qui ne désirait n'être qu'un guide, leurs avait pris la vie, pour préserver sa liberté et la culpabilité était devenue une autre de ses compagnes de route. Toujours brûlante, toujours vivante, toujours acérée, bloquée en lui pour qu'il n'oublie pas.

Sa chaleur corporelle baisse lentement alors qu'il se demande comment une avalanche à pu se déclencher. Les stations de skis ne sont pas encore ouverte, il n'y a pas eu énormément de chute de neige sur les dernières 48 heures. Pas de touristes, le froid étant très dissuasif. Un animal plus haut ou... des explosifs installé par la station sur l'autre versant. Par la Déesse Mère, il avait complètement oublié de regarder la date d'aujourd'hui, le week-end prochain, c'est les vacances scolaires, non ? Il avait complètement oublié de regardé, il perdait la notion du temps et il n'allait plus à l'école depuis un moment. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce genre de détail, d'autant qu'il évitait de regarder les informations.

Son coeur ralentit, dans un tam tam apaisant, sa respiration devient lente, hypnotique alors que ses yeux piques, fatigué de bataillé, las. Combien de temps cela prendra pour qu'on retrouve son corps ? 1 mois ? Peut-être 2... Et dans quel état ? De toute façon, il n'y aura personne pour le reconnaître à la morgue.

Ses yeux se ferment sur sa vie, son coeur frôle de plus en plus la bradycardie, si proche de s'éteindre et d'accueillir le silence, le soulagement, l'absence.

Un bruit le dérange, quelque chose de doux comme un bruissement, quelqu'un qui cherche, renifle au-dessus de lui, là où le soleil brille, là où autrefois son allié le plus extraordinaire resplendit ! Un hurlement le surprend, celui sauvage d'un animal qui quémande de l'aide.

De l'aide pour quoi ? Manger son cadavre ou le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Stiles n'espère ni l'un, ni l'autre, juste, il s'en fiche. Rien n'a plus d'importance, vivre ou mourir, il était au-dessus de tout ça.

La sensation de chaleur sur sa joue lui fait ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer tout de suite, l'iris blessé par le soleil, sa bouche s'ouvre en grand, ses poumons brûlent sous le froid glacial.

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Deux bras fort l'attire loin de son cercueil de glace, un homme grand, baraqué et d'une quarantaine d'année avec une barbe savamment travaillée.

 _\- Hey ? Tout va bien ?_

Une femme passe une couverture de survie sur ses épaules, le regard inquiet et attentif.

 _\- Etes-vous blesser jeune homme ?_

Le regard de Stiles s'arrête sur la femme qui semble avoir le même âge que l'homme qui l'a sorti. Des cheveux noirs longs et ondulés, un regard fort et solide. Une aura et une prestance que peux de personnes possède semble émaner d'elle, une meneuse d'homme et ... un mouvement l'interpelle attirant son regard sur un animal assis tranquillement sur son arrière train. Un loup magnifique, le pelage d'un noir soyeux, des yeux féériques d'un bleu lumineux, électrique. Sa bouche s'ouvre d'étonnement, béat d'admiration, des lycans... la signature de leurs auras, les ondes magiques qu'émettent leurs peaux, ça appelle sa magie, son étincelle. Un sentiment chaleureux, comme une famille qui l'attend quelque part. Un chant de sirène, un peu trop attirant pour son âme en ce moment mélancolique. Son regard plein de tristesse et de solitude plonge dans ceux curieux et prudents du loup, une sorte de reconnaissance instinctive qui les accroche l'un à l'autre. Un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux rompt le moment, le faisant sursauter et arrache un grognement rauque au loup transformé. L'homme immense se tourne vers l'animal en grondant discrètement alors que la femme garde son attention rivé sur l'accidenté.

 _\- Tout va bien ? Caleb, il faudrait peut-être mieux appeler les secours._

Avec ses doigts Stiles fait le signe "OK" avant de plaquer son poing sur sa poitrine et de faire un mouvement circulaire. "Désolé" puis pour être plus explicite encore, il pose sa main sur sa gorge et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

 _\- Muet ?_

Stiles hoche la tête positivement, la mine légèrement renfrognée, une légère pression sur ses jambes lui fait baissé les yeux vers le loup qui doucement s'était rapproché de lui, se frottant contre sa hanche.

Stiles sourit au lycan sous forme animal, ses doigts le démangent, il a envie de les enfouir dans le pelage noir. La femme émet un grondement surpris avant de le transformer en une menace clair qui fait baisser les oreilles du loup et Stiles, sans instinct de survie, s'interpose, une main devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Ses lèvres bougent, forme des mots sans son et c'est tellement frustrant que des larmes s'agglutinent dans ses yeux, menacent de déborder sous le trop grand nombre. Il ne va pas pleurer devant des inconnus, devant ses sauveurs.

 _"Tout va bien"_

Une langue râpeuse vient le remercier, le long de sa main puis passe sous la couverture de survie, sous les épaisseurs qui devait le tenir chaud avant d'être trempé, la caresse rugueuse lui tire un gloussement silencieux. Le jeune homme tourne le dos à la femme, s'accroupit devant le loup, leurs yeux en communion, ses genoux de retour dans la neige, sans la sentir. Du bout des doigts, il touche son menton, les éloigne d'un mouvement sec.

 _"Merci."_

 _"Merci de m'avoir sauver."_

 _"Merci d'exister."_

 _"Merci d'être là."_

 _"Merci de me vouloir."_

 _"Merci d'avoir besoin de moi."_

Le loup comprend parfaitement et sa peau ondule alors que sous la chaleur de la transformation, un nuage de fumée froide entoure soudainement le corps nu apparut devant les yeux de Stiles. A la place de l'animal se tient un homme aux épaules larges, aux muscles sculptés et dessinés avec soin par de l'entraînement régulier, rien de trop volumineux, juste ce qu'il faut. Un corps sublime et un visage étrangement expressif grâce à ses sourcils épais et des yeux à la couleur étrange, envoûtante. Le lycan est sexy comme l'enfer, un corps fort avec une fragilité caché au fond de son regard. Un homme rien que pour lui.

Un hoquet de stupeur s'élève derrière eux mais aucun des deux n'y prête attention, le loup pose une grande main sur la joue glacée de Stiles.

 _\- Derek._

Stiles frissonne sous la voix grave. Tout chez cet homme est sexy. La voix, le visage, le corps, son loup... Sa bouche s'ouvre sur une plainte silencieuse et lui... il n'était que Stiles, rien d'extraordinaire, fin sans muscle super apparent et muet comme une carpe. Une dent martyrise sa lèvre inférieur alors que du bout du doigts sur le torse sexy, et toujours aussi nu de Derek, il trace les lettres de son prénom. Le loup halète bruyamment sous son toucher et Stiles rougit en baissant les yeux avant de les relever subitement encore plus rouge, gagnant du terrain sur ses oreilles et son cou. L'homme est grand, fort et épais de partout. En déglutissant, Stiles reprend son épellation sensitive.

 _\- S... T... I... L... E... S... Stiles ? C'est ton prénom ?_

Le jeune homme hoche la tête en rougissant toujours plus.

 _\- Enchanté Stiles._

Derek attrape la main de Stiles malgré son désir premier de la lui serrer, il finit par la porter à ses lèvres dans un baise-main trop long pour être honnête.

Un raclement de gorge fait exploser leur bulle et Stiles récupère sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

 _\- Derek, tu devrais reprendre ta forme lupine, tu vas attraper froid._

 _\- Bien sur Pa..._

D'une agitation de doigt Stiles rhabille Derek d'un jeans, de chaussures chaudes, d'un t-shirt, chandaille sous un manteau de cuir, lui donnant une allure sexy de bad boy.

 _\- Merci Stiles._

Le jeune homme rougit en se relevant, les mains gelées et son corps se rappellent à ses bons souvenirs, grelottant de froid. Son corps répercute l'avalanche qui l'a englouti, son épiderme bleuis, sa respiration devient hachée alors que ses poumons brûlent de froid. Ses dents claquent et ses oreilles bourdonnent alors que des bruits de grognement parviennent à peine à franchir la barrière de ses tympans.

Des bras forts et incroyablement chauds l'encerclent, lui font quitter terre et ses bras s'ancrent, s'accrochent au Dieu Grec, autour de son cou de taureau, se fondant le plus qu'il peut dans la chaleur incandescente du lycanthrope. Ses yeux se ferment d'épuisement, ses muscles se relâchent alors que ses oreilles captent quelques bribes de conversation.

 _\- Un Émissaire ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_

 _\- Toutes les informations qu'on a récolté sur cet endroit, avant de choisir de nous installer, à aucun moment il n'a été mention d'un Négociateur._

 _\- Il a fait apparaître des fringues d'un mouvement de doigt, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !_

 _\- Erica. Tu n'as qu'un seul point de comparaison qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?_

 _\- Celui-ci est puissant, marquons-le comme nôtre !_

Les paroles de l'homme, sans doute plus vieux que ceux qui ont parlé jusque là, sont froides, son aura crie dangereux, inquiétant mais aimant envers sa meute, totalement tourné vers la protection de celle-ci. Le bras gauche armé de l'Alpha sans doute. Mais lui, il ne fait pas parti de la meute... sa magie tremble, s'étend, cherche à s'agripper à quelque chose pour se protéger, plutôt mourir qu'être enchaîné une nouvelle fois. Sa respiration se bloque alors que ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites, sa bouche s'ouvre à la recherche d'air pour ses poumons déjà trop meurtris. Son corps se tend, rue son désaccord et Derek grogne en tentant de le maintenir contre lui.

Les arbres craquent, le sol bouge sous leurs pieds, le vent se lève, hurle dans les oreilles des loups.

Derek s'agenouille dans la neige, son fardeau au creux de ses bras, flattant son dos d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre, sa bouche contre le front de l'être extraordinaire qui panique contre lui.

 _\- Chut ! Stiles... Stiles... tu as ma parole, il ne t'arrivera rien ! Je te le promet ! On va t'emmener chez moi, où une des louves t'aidera à prendre un bain chaud..._

Le corps contre Derek se tend et grelotte, alors tout aussi naturellement que le premier baiser, il continue de flatter la peau gelée de ses lèvres chaudes. Son nez s'abreuve de l'odeur magique que dégage le jeune homme, chaleur, foyer, caramel avec une note de cacao amer et tellement de solitude sur une couche de souffrance.

 _\- Ou moi... qu'importe, ensuite tu dormira dans mon lit sous des tonnes de couverture et je veillerais à ta sécurité. Sur la lune et mon loup. Il ne t'arrivera rien._

Peter s'avance vers le couple mais Derek le serre un peu plus en grondant. Ce simple geste stoppe la crise de panique de Stiles et les phénomènes climatiques. Peter lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

 _\- Calme neveu ! Je voulais m'excuser pour mes propos, je ne faisais que réfléchir à voix haute. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on tombe sur un Émissaire aussi puissant, soyons honnête donc il était raisonnable de penser à toutes les options possibles..._

 _\- Mon oncle ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Ferme-là !_

 _\- Derek !_

 _\- Non ! Maman, on a aider Stiles et lui se permet de vouloir l'enchaîner pour avoir ses pouvoirs ? C'est comme si les chasseurs, en ayant marre de vouloir nous tuer, cherchaient à nous mettre en laisse pour qu'on serve de chien de garde ! C'est dégradant et inhumain ! Deaton est resté parce que sa compagne faisait partie de notre meute, ensuite parce qu'il avait appris à nous connaître et non parce qu'on l'a marqué sans lui demander son avis ! Sans parler du fait que Peter ai parlé sans réfléchir et que ça aurait pu coûter la vie à une grande partie de la meute, il est ton exécuteur, pas ton bras droit ! C'est le rôle de Papa._

 _\- Mais c'est ton oncle, il est plus âgé et a une place plus haute que la tienne dans la hiérarchie de la meute ! Tu lui doit le respect !_

 _\- Peut-être, mais, tout ce qui concerne Stiles me concerne !_

 _\- Tu... ?_

 _\- Oui !_

Derek se relève avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras, le regard braqué devant lui, la mâchoire serrée. L'homme dans ses bras est fragile, n'est pas défini par sa puissance ou même par ses connexions. C'est vrai que cela serait un plus non négligeable, eux qui avait été contraint de fuir leur territoire, traqués par une meute d'alphas sans scrupule. Ils s'en étaient pris à leur précieux Émissaire, qui, pas aussi puissant que Stiles, avait succombé à un empoisonnement.

 _\- Stiles, je me fiche que tu sois puissant où un simple humain. Je te protégerait. Toujours._

* * *

 _Oui, Stiles est muet... désolée ? J'espère que malgré tout, cela vous a plût._

 _Les commentaires sont les bienvenues. Réclamation, hurlement, cris, pleure... a vous de voir !_

 _Je suis désolée, j'ai faillis vous oublier ! Honte sur moi !_

 _A samedi... L comme L... ?_


	12. L comme Lasso

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Ni Derek. Ni Stiles. Ni Scott. Ni... enfin vous avez compris le concept !_

 **Note :** _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai transposer dans cet univers, puisque à la base, j'avais prévu et commencé à écrire autre chose, l'oubli est une chose merveilleuse xD_

* * *

 _"L'aventure, ça se vole, le destin, ça se fabrique, l'avenir, il faut l'attraper au lasso et tenir sur la selle du cheval sauvage qu'est la vie non désirée."_

 **Frédérique Deghelt -L'œil du Prince-**

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Entouré d'hommes virils aux taux de testostérones crevant le plafond comme un brouillard suffoquant et de femmes délirantes aux cris hystériques à la recherche d'un coup d'un soir sans conséquence avec l'un de ces mâles de passage. Elles lui crevaient les tympans à renfort de hurlement et de gémissements surjoués. Si encore, ils étaient à moitiés nus, il aurait pu comprendre leurs comportements. Son cerveau déjà en sur-régime à cause de son hyperactivité, se voyait affublé d'un cocon de douleur, semblable à une main tentant une percé via son lobe frontale.

A ses côtés son meilleur ami sautillait joyeusement alors qu'il admirait avec dévotion, yeux de chiot quémandeur à l'appui, sa futur femme -dixit le-dit meilleur ami sans avoir consulté au préalable la-dite femelle- qui se concentre et se prépare pour le "Barrel Racing". Quel idée de tomber amoureux d'une Reine du rodéo.

Un soupire à fendre l'âme s'échappe de ses lèvres et sa tête se tourne vers son ami, tel un homme ayant besoin de dormir, retrouver sa couette et son matelas, pas de regarder de stupide hommes tenter de rester sur leur cheval fou alors qu'il rue comme un dément.

 _\- Pourquoi mais pourquoi je devais absolument venir avec toi, Scott ?_

 _\- Parce que tu m'aimes !_

Réplique dite sans un regard vers lui, toujours rivé sur la brune qui maintenant hurlait de façon effrayante sur un homme qui doit faire au moins dix fois son poids. Urgh !

 _\- Sérieusement mec ! Je t'aime peut-être mais pas au point de me rendre dans un univers réputé pour son machisme alors que mon lit m'appelle depuis au moins deux semaines ! J'ai pas arrêté de faire des heures supp' bro' !_

 _\- Tu es mon soutien morale !_

 _\- C'est ce que tu dis pour le moment, puis, elle va venir à toi après qu'elle soit passée, qu'elle aura tout décimé et alors vous allez vous rouler dans la paille en me laissant seul ici ! J'aurai pu être ton soutien morale via sms !_

 _\- T'es fou ? J'ai besoin de toi, j'vais rencontrer son père !_

Stiles papillonne des yeux ahuris.

 _\- J'te sert de contraste, c'est ça ? Regardez, vous auriez pu avoir ça comme beau-fils ! C'est fourbe Scotty ! Très fourbe !_

Son meilleur pote, son frère depuis qu'il est en âge de parler et si il y a bien une chose où il était précoce c'est sur le babillage donc ça fait très longtemps, l'utiliser ainsi... il allait carrément le bannir de son testament. Adieux les objets collectors, les répliques exactes et rares de l'épée d'Isildur, brisée et reforgée, le phaser première génération de Star Trek et son insigne et tants d'autres. C'est qu'il en avait écumé des salles de ventes et des comics-con. Et l'autre, son faux frère, se permet de sourire comme un bienheureux fière de sa trouvaille, cela va se payer.

 _\- J'ai été à bonne école !_

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête.

 _\- Très bien. Tu n'hériteras que de l'Unique pour la peine Gollum !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais..._

 _\- Tutututu... Mon sacrifice ne vaut pas tout mon héritage et le tient est quasi nul, je suis perdant dans cette affaire !_

Des hurlements hystériques, encore plus aigües qu'il était inimaginablement possibles s'élèvent alors qu'un prénom ressort du flot, unanime.

 _\- DEREK ! DEREK ! DEREK ! DEREK !_

Les deux amis se regardent abasourdis par cette clameur, les gradins deviennent une grande caisse de résonance alors que les dames ayant perdu toutes pudeurs se mettent à frapper de leurs bottes à talons le sol, rendant nerveux les chevaux et fous quelques uns qui se cabrent et hennissent rajoutant au bruit ambiant.

Un homme brun s'avance prestement dans l'arène, le sable poudre son pantalon noir impeccable, son chapeau s'agite dans sa main, un micro dans l'autre. Il reste immobile le temps que les spectateurs le remarquent et que les décibels se réduisent pour qu'il puisse être entendu à travers les baffles.

 _\- Mesdames, Mesdames et les rares messieurs venus pour lui, je sais votre inclinaison pour le Cowboy Derek mais, faire autant de bruit risque juste de l'empêcher d'apparaître et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un concert de " _ **NON**_ " parcourt la foule et l'homme remet son chapeau en hochant la tête.

 _\- Bien ! Alors, je vous prierais d'être le plus calme possible, après tout, ce soir en plus d'attraper un jeune veau fougueux, il a décidé de monté Mi.. Mia.. Mieczyslaw. Oui, c'est un prénom assez compliqué à dire ! Alors l'a raccourci à Myst et ..._

Un homme accourt avec une bedaine assez impressionnante, il s'accorde un instant pour reprendre son souffle et murmure quelques mots au présentateur de fortune avant de reprendre sa course pour sortir de l'arène.

 _\- Bien ! Mesdames, Messieurs sachez que Myst à repris son calme et qu'ils vont pouvoir rentrer sur scène. Je vous souhaite un excellent show ! Derek, ils sont tout à toi !_

Stiles regarde le mec quitter le corral abasourdi, un abruti a trouvé sympa de donner ce prénom à un putain de cheval ! Déjà que sur un être humain c'est limite un crime mais sur un canasson ? Sérieusement, mais, il y a des gens fêlés partout en faite. Un coup dans les côtes l'envoi valser contre un homme, son voisin de gauche.

 _\- Désolé ! Mon pote vient de me donner un coup, assez violent._

Sa main masse ses côtes en grimaçant, il n'a pas été de main morte cet abruti.

 _\- Y'a pas de mal ! Enfin... Il n'y a pas été trop fort ? Ca va aller ?_

 _\- Si je meurt avant lui, il n'héritera rien, foi de Stilinski !_

L'homme le regarde étrangement, hésitant clairement entre rire ou... juste admettre que son voisin est fou. Ouais, il faisait toujours bonne impression, tout un art. Il devrait peut-être écrire un livre. L'homme est pas mal. Grand, bien bâti, des cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches grises naturelles qui lui donne un côté sexy à la Sean Connery. Une barbe lui mange la mâchoire avec délectation et elle est clairement entretenue avec raffinement, des rides aux coins des yeux, l'homme est habitué à rire de bon coeur et ses orbes sont incroyablement bleu. Un océan.

 _\- Désolé. J'ai tendance à dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, des choses bizarres aussi. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski._

Stiles présente sa main qui se retrouve engloutie par celle immense et viril de son interlocuteur.

 _\- Caleb Hale, enchanté._

 _\- Stiles ! Stiles ! Stiles !_

 _\- Excusez moi._

Le jeune homme soupire avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

 _\- Quoi Scott ?_

 _\- Ton homonyme vient d'entrer en piste !_

 _\- Bordel ! Scott ! Tu sais ce que veut dire Homonyme, merde, tu as même pu le replacer dans une phrase ! Un mois que tu sors avec Allison et ton vocabulaire s'enrichit, je ne sais pas si je dois être admiratif ou me sentir vexé après tant d'année à avoir essayé de t'inculquer quelque chose ! Je n'ai même pas réussi à te faire regarder la première trilogie des Stars Wars !_

 _\- La meilleur, si vous voulez mon avis !_

Stiles se retourne vivement vers son voisin alors que Scott fait un bruit outré.

 _\- Dites-moi que vous êtes célibataire._

Caleb explose de rire suivit de près par Stiles. Leur rire est puissant et s'entend à travers la salle immense.

 _\- Marié jeune homme et je pourrais être votre père !_

Stiles soupire théâtralement.

 _\- Quel dommage ! C'est toujours les meilleurs qui sont prit !_

Et il reporte son attention sur l'arène. Ses yeux parcourt la bête qui porte son prénom horrible et difficile à prononcer. L'animal est immense, même de là où il se trouve, des pattes imposantes. Le garrot sûr, solide mais les jambes sont fines et rapides. Son balancement est élégant avec une note forte d'arrogance et pourtant des cuisses puissantes le guide, suit ses mouvements avec un va et vient souple et hypnotique. La gorge de Stiles s'assèche. Un murmure incrédule passe ses lèvres.

 _\- Putain !_

Une paire de fesse, moulée dans un jeans ajusté et légèrement distendu est caché par la selle Western, un vrai gâchis si vous voulez son avis. Stiles est prêt à parier ce qu'il a de plus cher, plus ses Funko Pop Smaug Or et Thorin qu'elles sont un véritable chef d'oeuvre. Da Vinci aurait adoré les avoir pour modèle. Bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait, un peu, mais, vraiment pas beaucoup. Comprenez-le aussi, il n'a découvert que le bas là... et il est déjà en train de composer des Odes à la perfection de ces cuisses ! Quoiqu'en pense les sceptiques, les coups de foudre existent. Il y a quelques minutes, il en faisait partit bordel !

Un dos puissant qui roule, ondule sous le balancement équine, des épaules larges rejetées en arrière, le port altier digne d'un prince conquérant et de profil, il pouvait voir une barbe de trois jours absolument sexy sur une mâchoire puissante. Ouais, ce Cowboy dégage une puissance, un pouvoir et de la luxure à vous rendre dingue.

 _\- Putain !_

C'est bon, il est en boucle, il n'a plus qu'un mot dans son vocabulaire. A planté le Stiles. Le bras de Derek s'élève au-dessus de sa tête, dans le mouvement son chapeau tombe, dévoile des cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, humides et un gémissement pathétique s'échappe de la bouche de Stiles alors qu'il humidifie ses lèvres d'un rapide coup de langue.

Un rire moqueur lui parvient de la droite, en réponse il redresse son majeur, de toute façon Scotty bavait la première fois qu'il a vue Allison de loin, lui !

A l'étroit dans son pantalon, Stiles gigote alors que l'homme de sa vie fait tournoyer son lasso, les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Stiles hésite entre sexy et adorable puis vote " _ADOXY_ "... Ouaip, Adoxy à ajouter à son dictionnaire. Peut-être un dictionnaire spécial "Derek" qui sait. Puis le Cowboy lance la corde qui atterrit sur la tête du veau, descend sur son cou et l'homme enroule sa corde sur le pommeau de sa selle et c'est là qu'il percute... l'homme, Derek à diriger Mieczyslaw uniquement avec ses cuisses et son bassin ! La machine à fantasmes de Stiles s'emballe, court circuite son cerveau et il lui ai impossible de suivre les prochains événements.

C'est le bruit des applaudissement qui perce sa bulle de luxure où le Cowboy Derek -cuisses fermes et puissantes- à le premier rôle ainsi que sa corde. Son visage se tourne vers son meilleur pote, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

 _\- J'l'ai trouvé Scott ! J'l'ai trouvé !_

 _\- Hein ? Quoi ?_

 _\- Pas quoi ! QUI ! Mec, j'ai trouver l'homme que je vais épouser ! Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Il est... sexy ! Torride même ! Putain, il faut carrément créer des adjectifs pour que ça lui corresponde ! Il est hors catégories mec ! C'est un alien ! Il ne peut pas venir de cette planète ! Il est... ADOXY ! Quand il était concentré, les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte ! Ce mec était adoxy ! Faut que je lui demande ce qu'il comptes faire les 70 prochaines années ! Et je vais le faire en jogging ! Putain quelle idée de me cueillir comme ça aussi... Je rentrais du taf, je devais faire mon rapport avant d'aller me doucher et me coucher ! La honte ! Oh là là ..._

Scott le regarde complètement halluciné, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux globuleux et légèrement vides.

 _\- Ado... quoi ? Est-ce que j'avais l'air aussi débile quand j'ai déliré sur Allison ?_

Stiles grogne de dépit.

 _\- Scotty ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! J'en ai fait moi, quand, tu as déliré pendant des heures ! Et tu viens de couper mon trip ! Je te dis que j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie et toi, tu as peur d'être passé pour un débile ! Mec, toi, tu as carrément bavé... je te parle pas d'un peu de bave en plus ! Je suis presque sur que les escargots et les limaces t'ont envié ton débit de salive !_

Un jeu de regard s'installe entre les deux amis avant qu'ils perdent leur sérieux et explosent de rire, heureux l'un pour l'autre.

 _\- Papa !_

Stiles frissonne sous l'intonation grave, rauque, qui roule sur sa colonne vertébrale comme une caresse. Il se tourne pour voir a qui appartient cette voix. Un homme s'avance vers eux, rectification vers l'homme à sa gauche. Oh putain de merde ! Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand, le Cowboy est encore plus sexy de près, est-ce seulement possible ? Comment n'a-t-il pas fait le rapprochement alors qu'ils se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup, Caleb est la version plus vieille de Derek. Seul la couleur des yeux change, ceux de Derek sont vert d'eau.

 _\- Joli prestation fiston._

 _\- Merci. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru devoir abandonner, les cris ont rendu Mieczyslaw nerveux, je n'arrivais pas à l'approcher._

 _\- Le dur poids de la popularité, ta mère est avec ta sœur, comme c'est son premier concours, si tu la cherches..._

Derek grimace.

 _\- Je ne préfère pas les rejoindre. Cora n'est pas de bonne compagnie quand elle est nerveuse et sa jument ne m'aime pas beaucoup._

Caleb rit avant de se tourner vers Stiles en souriant. Le jeune homme le sent très mal, il tente un léger replis mais Scott bloque sa sortie.

 _\- Derek, j'aimerais te présenter Stiles Stilinski, ton futur époux apparement !_

Ne pas rougir.

 _Ne pas rougir._

Ne pas... comment voulez-vous ne pas rougir quand un regard de braise parcourt votre corps, et que vous êtes incapable de le déchiffrer ? Sans parler de l'intro du paternel de l'homme de sa vie. Sérieusement, oui, il est bizarre mais il aurait aimé une première présentation plus... normal ? Bah, ce qui est fait est fait.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

Et ça sonne comme un défi. Stiles croise les bras, plonge ses orbes whisky dans celles de Derek. Il ne résiste jamais à un défi.

 _\- C'était bas Monsieur Hale mais vous allez être mon beau-père, j'vous pardonne._

 _\- Trop aimable, jeune homme._

Stiles sourit à Caleb avec un clin d'oeil enjoué. Son sourire mange son visage et éblouit ses interlocuteurs, celui qui affirme qu'il est un ange mais qu'il s'y connaît sur les bas-fonds.

 _\- Ton cheval porte mon prénom ! Et entendre au micro "Et voici, Derek qui monte Mieczyslaw." est assez perturbant à entendre, tu sais. Et puis, c'est un prénom difficile à porter en temps qu'humain alors en temps qu'animal... c'est de la maltraitance, tu sais._

Derek hausse un de ses sourcils épais, un coin de sa bouche s'ourle sur des dents parfaites et blanches. Stiles parcourt ses lèvres de sa langue.

 _\- Hum hum... Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand je chevaucherais Mieczyslaw ? Et j'aime beaucoup ce prénom._

Les pupilles de Stiles se dilatent, son souffle dérape et son coeur tambourine, une putain d'allusion sexuelle devant son propre père et Scott. Seigneur, ce mec va le tuer avant de l'avoir toucher. Hors de question. Sa voix se casse alors qu'il demande.

 _\- Et tu as prévu quoi pour les 70 ans à venir ?_

 _\- Une suggestion ?_

 _\- Toi, moi et un curé... qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

* * *

 _Humm._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plût, personnellement j'attends vos réclamations ou vos louages grâce aux reviews._

 _A samedi prochain avec M comme ... ? (Croyez-moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire avec ce M)_


	13. M comme Manioc

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Malheureusement._

 **Note :** _Wikipédia est un ami important, ménager le !_

* * *

 ** _"Tous les maniocs ont la mêmes peaux, mais pas le même goût."_**

 **Proverbe Kenyan.**

Stiles grimpe les marches deux par deux, heureux de rejoindre son tout beau, tout récent mari. Le couloir parfumé au délicieux repas en train de mijoter, le jeune homme sourit alors que son ventre grogne d'approbation.

Lui, marié à un loup-garou cuistot, y'a-t-il plus chanceux sur terre ? Il en doutait. Même son père, qui pourtant grinçait des dents à l'entente du prénom de Derek, faisait l'éloge de sa cuisine au boulot, au magasin... il se vantait. A croire qu'il le préférait à son propre fils. Ce qu'il comprenait totalement, sérieusement, personne ne peux résister à l'un des plats de son homme. Et on ne parlait même pas des desserts.

Stiles ouvre la porte de leur appartement, jette ses clés dans la coupole près du téléphone fixe, retire ses chaussures du bout des pieds, l'une de ses chaussettes suit le mouvement et il se baisse pour la remettre correctement.

 _\- Cher époux, je suis rentré. Vous m'avez fortement manqué aujourd'hui._

Un grognement s'élève de la cuisine, ce qui pourrait être un écho à ce qu'il vient de dire comme à un ingrédient récalcitrant qui aurait décidé, pauvre fou, de contrarier son Altesse l'Alpha. Une fois son arme et son insigne rangés dans la boîte métallique Batman présente dans un coin de la bibliothèque du salon, Stiles entre dans l'antre du grand cuisinier Derek. Les yeux de l'humain parcourt la tenue de son homme avec attention. Le lycan ne porte que son Jeans bleu délavé avec des trous au niveau de fesse, qui laisse apercevoir un boxer rose avec le "S" apparent et le "E" à peine esquissé, petite plaisanterie intime, pantalon qui moule à la perfection ses deux globes de chaire appétissante. Stiles à l'eau à la bouche, ses yeux remontent sur le triskèle qui ondule entre ses omoplates alors qu'il touille la sauce qui émulsionne dans la casserole. Est-ce qu'il a déjà dit que c'était sexy son homme qui cuisine ? Et Dieu, ce mec est tout à lui. Il a signé en toute état de cause. Et Derek et la bouffe est clairement le tiercé gagnant de la plupart de ses fantasmes.

 _\- Tu peux me passer le manioc, s'il te plaît ?_

Stiles fait la moue, malheureusement, un Derek qui cuisine est un homme ultra concentré alors après avoir exécuté la demande, Stiles se rapproche. Son corps collé à celui de son amant, la tête sur son épaule, sa bouche près de l'oreille de son loup. Seigneur, l'odeur de sa peau se répercute jusqu'au bas de ses reins, ses yeux se ferment. Sa main droite rejoint celle de Derek qui continue de touiller la mixture.

 _\- Est-ce que tu savais que le nom Manioc dérive sans doute du "Tupi Manioch" ? Manioch avec un "h" après le "c", hein ! D'après la mythologie Tupi, une Déesse à la peau blanche, Mani qu'elle s'appellerait, aurait établi son domicile dans la racine de la plante... Ce qui, si on y réfléchit, est un peu chelou puisque c'est ce que nous consommons essentiellement, la racine..._

Ses lèvres effleurent la fine peau sous l'oreille de Derek alors qu'il se détend, se repose contre lui, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

 _\- Maintenant que tu as appris quelque chose, puis-je avoir mon baiser, cher monsieur mon mari._

Un rire silencieux fait trembler les épaules larges et solides alors qu'il tourne la tête pour embrasser la joue de Stiles, irritant la peau sensible et pleine de grains de beauté avec délectation. Son épiderme marquant très facilement sous les attentions de son amant. Quels qu'ils soient.

 _\- Bon retour à la maison Monsieur Stilinski-Hale._

Stiles gronde d'indignation.

 _\- Je demande à être remboursé ! Je veux un vrai baiser !_

Et Derek rit. C'est grave, chaud et alors qu'il éteint la plaque de cuisson et qu'il se retourne dans ses bras, Stiles remercie sa bonne étoile.

 _\- Je vais devoir vous dédommager pour cet affront dans ce cas, mon époux. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un dédommagement en nature ?_

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût. C'était court et mignonnet._

 _A samedi prochain avec un N comme... ?_


	14. N comme Never

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Diclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf les personnages en plus._

 **Note : **_J'espère que vous aimerez, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire avec ce "thème" et voilà ce que ça donne. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _"The greatest glory in living lies not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall."_

 **Nelson Mandela.**

Stiles retint difficilement un bâillement, sa mâchoire se contracte douloureusement lors de la bataille alors qu'il pianote à la vitesse de l'éclair sur son smartphone. Il relève de temps en temps la tête vers l'Alpha de passage accompagné de quelques uns de ses loups. C'est une grande première. Un visite amicale avec un traité à la clé. Boucler hier, sans heurt et douleur. Sérieusement. Pas d'intention d'envahir le territoire de la meute Hale/McCall, de tuer/détruire voir asservir pour les plus audacieux et non Peter n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Premièrement, ça alimenterait son égo, déjà imposant, et il serait totalement intenable pour les 20 prochaines années. Quand on sait qu'inconsciemment, il a créé la Deadpool alors s'il s'en donne les moyens... heureusement qu'ils ont Chris pour le distraire, ce chasseur est du pain béni pour la meute.

 _\- Est-ce que vous nous écoutez Stiles ?_

 _\- Hein ?_

Stiles relève vivement la tête de son téléphone, l'une de ses dents mordille sa lèvre inférieur.

 _\- Bien sûr ! Je... Désolé. Je suis hyperactif, j'ai tendance à faire plein de chose en même temps. Ce n'est pas saint pour moi de rester assis pendant de longues minutes à écouter un discours. Je ne veux pas vous froisser mais... lorsque je dois être immobile, mes doigts tapent la table, mon genoux tressaute, je fais des bruits avec ma bouche ... Jackson a failli me balancer par la fenêtre une fois... Alors... Humm... j'ai trouvé quelques solutions et une fois qu'ils ont compris que c'était pour éviter les frictions, ils savent que je les écoute même si je suis sur un jeu... Je..._

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'allure sportive et étrangement longiligne, cligne des yeux ahuris par le débit alors que Stiles reprend vivement une goulée d'air. Quelques parts dans les tréfonds du divan un rire étouffé se fait entendre. Bande de lâcheur.

Scott en digne super héros, se met un peu en avant sur son siège, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, attirant ainsi le regard de l'Alpha Hawk. Stiles savait que lui payer des cours de théâtre était une excellente idée-ça et le voir en collant moulant et une coquille alors qu'il jouait Roméo-.

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive tout le temps, j'arrive à le suivre uniquement parce que je le pratique depuis ma plus tendre enfance._

 _\- Yerk ! Bro' le choix de tes mots ! On en à déjà parler, sérieux._

 _\- C'est fait exprès frangin. Donc, vous étiez en train de nous décrire l'endroit merveilleux où se situe votre meute, l'environnement, les gens, les légendes... mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi vous vouliez absolument parler à Stiles. J'veux dire..._

Sébastian lève la main, tranquillement pour l'arrêter.

 _\- Justement, j'y arrivais mais vous auriez dû préciser la nature délicate de Stiles._

L'humain hausse un sourcil, la bouche tordue bizarrement et il sent Derek se tendre derrière lui, comme s'il sentait que ça allait dégénérer sous peu. Encore un point à approfondir avant la venue d'une autre meute.

 _\- Nature délicate ?_

 _\- Je parle de votre hyperactivité, au lieu de faire un long discours, j'aurai été droit au but, histoire de ne pas vous mettre mal à l'aise._

 _\- Oh ! Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, j'vous écoute._

 _\- Stiles Stilinski, en tant qu'Alpha des montagnes rouges et après concertation avec les membres de ma meute, j'aimerai vous inviter à nous rejoindre. Vous aurez une place privilégiée à mes côtés en temps que conseiller, le soutien de ma femme, qui a adoré les histoires qu'elle a entendu sur vous, vous serez également notre Émissaire, vous serez respecté et écouté._

D'accord, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, sérieusement, ce mec, le voulait dans sa meute. Un silence totale envahit la pièce. Abasourdi, outrés pour certains, incrédules pour d'autres. Voir cassé du côté de Jackson et Erica. Le plus étrange reste la réaction de Scott qui caquette joyeusement à ses côtés, comme si, il ne savais pas comment réagir. Entre hurler au scandale, grogner, parler ou se battre. Sérieusement, Stiles en aurait rit jusqu'aux larmes s'il n'était pas sur le cul. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarque la posture de Lydia, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en souriant comme si, elle savait comment allait se finir ce round. Et Peter glousse. Ce con glousse et l'humain frissonne. Ce n'est jamais, mais, jamais bon signe quand il le fait. Bordel.

La chaise qui se fracasse sur le sol perce l'atmosphère silencieuse alors que Derek se redresse, les poings sur la table, le corps tendu et la mine renfrognée, comme d'habitude.

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _\- Alpha Hale. Stiles Stilinski n'a pas été officiellement présenté en tant qu'Émissaire et il n'a pas été revendiqué par l'un des loups de votre meute. Nous avons pensé qu'il était libre d'avoir ce genre de proposition. Rien ne nous empêche d'essayer._

 _\- Ce n'est pas..._

 _\- Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois Alpha Hale, Alpha McCall, c'est à Stiles que nous avons posé la question et c'est donc à lui d'y répondre. A lui seul de faire son choix que nous respecterons quel qu'il soit._

C'est nouveau.

On ne l'attache pas, on ne le menace pas de représailles, juste on lui demande de parler et choisir. Et... il regarde ses mains, compte ses doigts pour être sur. Ouaip, il ne rêve pas non plus. Putain, il a envi de danser la gigue en hurlant au miracle. Seulement, ce comportement risquerait d'être mal interprété par les deux meutes et vraiment, il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête. Juste profiter de ce moment de normalité, tout étant relatif avec des loups-garous plein la pièce. Sa réponse est déjà toute prête. Les gens qu'il aime sont dans cette meute, il y a mit littéralement son coeur, son âme et sa très grande patience. Hors de question de les quitter. Son frère, cette femme qu'il aimera toute sa vie qu'elle que soit sa place dans son coeur, la rebelle Allison, l'oncle taré qu'on adore détester, le calme Boyd, la folle Erica qui a le même penchant que lui pour Batman, l'adorable Isaac, Jackson qui est simplement lui... Et Derek. Derek qui a réussi l'exploit de lui faire oublier la blonde vénitienne, l'homme qui a rendu ses battements de coeur tellement erratique qu'il a l'impression qu'il va s'extirper de sa cage thoracique pour atterrir dans les griffes du jeune Hale. Il est tellement foutu.

Sa curiosité l'interpelle et son sadisme ramène son nez, rien ne lui interdit de les faire paniquer un peu. Il n'y a aucun mal à se faire désirer.

 _\- Je suis curieux Alpha Hawk, pourquoi me voulez-vous dans votre meute ? D'autant que je suis hyperactif... donc chiant par moment et je vous arrête tout de suite, la morsure n'est absolument pas pour moi. Vous êtes charmant en loup-loup mais avoir plein de poil n'est vraiment pas fait pour mon corps d'avorton._

 _\- Stiles... tu ne pense quand même pas à..._

 _\- Chut ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi moi !_

L'Alpha Sébastian se tourne vers son bêta de tête qui se racle la gorge.

 _\- Si vous le permettez. C'est moi qui le lui ai conseillé même si, il y réfléchissait sérieusement quand je lui en ai parlé... d'autres membres présents avec nous, m'ont posé la même question. Vous avez réussi, Stiles, à vous attirer leur sympathie et leur respect en un temps record. A tel point, que vous êtes vraiment plébiscité. Notre propre Émissaire est vieux mais a surtout la morale et la fidélité changeante. La meute des Montagnes Rouge était, il y a une dizaine d'années, dirigée par un Alpha fourbe et cruel, que Sebastian Hawk à tuer lors d'un duel, alors que je m'occupais du bêta de tête, seulement... Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Émissaires sont des êtres à part. Néanmoins, nous sommes pas autorisé à mettre fin à sa vie, vous êtes trop peu, surtout avec une réelle étincelle, donc nous nous retrouvons obligés de le surveiller de très près. Cet homme est un danger. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Seigneur, depuis les deux semaines qu'on vous côtoie, vous avez été aux côtés des loups de manière constante et égale. Ils se reposent sur vous, même ceux qui montrent ouvertement le contraire. Deux Alpha vous écoutent et vous respectent. Sans parler de toutes les histoires qu'on nous a raconté, sur votre fidélité, votre force, votre intelligence, votre courage... C'est ce dont nous avons toujours rêvé pour un Émissaire, nous avons besoin de vous. On vous veut à nos côtés._

L'Alpha reprend.

 _\- Stiles, vous aurez votre propre maison. Si vous souhaitez vous isoler de la meute, pour réfléchir, vous détendre, nous respecterons votre choix et attendrons avec patience que vous reveniez vers nous. A moins qu'il y ait une urgence. Et vous aurez également les faveurs des louves célibataires._

Stiles grimace.

 _\- Je suis gay, Alpha Hawk et je ne suis pas un adepte de ce genre de pratique._

Un jeune loup de la meute invité se redresse et parcourt de son regard lupin Stiles, un sourire aux lèvres. Clairement intéressé, c'est mignon, mais, il est un peu jeune pour lui. Et avec Derek en comparaison, l'homme ne tient pas du tout la distance.

 _\- Oh. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gay dans la meute, mon fils qui semble avoir un penchant pour vous et mon second, bêta de tête, Dante. Mais, si vous trouvez un compagnon, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je combat._

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, même ses oreilles prennent une adorable couleur rouge. C'est mignon.

 _\- Papa !_

Stiles offre son plus beau sourire. Celui qui éblouit et fait pâlir les étoiles.

 _\- Je comprend, je suis irrésistible._

Le garçon rigole ainsi que le père, étrangement la blague n'a pas une seule fois déridé les membres de sa meute. Vraiment, ce sont des cas désespérés. Le bruit d'une respiration forte à son oreille le fait tressaillir, discrètement, Stiles tourne son regard vers Derek. Les yeux du lycan clignotent, passent du rouge au vert d'eau à une allure affolante, discrètement l'humain lui caresse la cuisse en dessous de la table. Attouchement aérien qui l'exhorte à se calmer. Le toucher lui brûle les doigts délicieusement.

 _\- Kiedykolwiek... Never... Urg ! Jamais... Désolé, mon cerveau a vrillé à un moment, Alpha Hawk. Ce que je voulais dire... Seigneur, je viens de parler polonais, la dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé c'est quand j'ai compris que j'étais gay après avoir avec vu..._

Un coude percute violemment ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle.

 _\- Bro' ! Putain t'es malade ? Tu m'as presque pétés les côtes !_

 _\- Choisis : tes côtes ou ton Secret Special Fantasme ?_

 _\- Eurgh ! J'ai rien dit Scotty ! Merci Scotty ! Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, oh grand Scotty !_

 _\- Je sais. Continue._

 _\- Ce que je voulais dire Alpha Hawk, je ne suis pas un Émissaire, ou en tout cas pas pour le moment. Je comprends que vous souhaitiez en trouver un meilleur et qui n'ai pas un monticule de problèmes, vices et que sais-je encore... Mais, mon cœur, mon âme appartient à la meute Hale/McCall, je suis flatté que vous ayez tenté votre chance, de m'avoir choisi, bien sur, la meute accueillante ne prendra pas ombrage de votre proposition. Après tout, vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire votre demande devant les membres de ma meute._

 _\- Même mon second, ou mon fils ne pourrait vous faire changer d'avis ?_

Stiles glousse, fait un clin d'oeil à Dante qui a été adorable et charmeur avec chacun des membres de la meute, sauf Peter. Quel magnifique instinct. Par contre, l'égo de l'oncle fou en a pris un coup, hilarant.

 _\- Dante est très agréable à regarder avec un humour et une tchatche à toute épreuve, mais, il parle trop pour moi... je parle déjà beaucoup. Et votre fils est adorable mais un Homme a déjà volé mon cœur._

 _\- Le Secret Spécial Fantasme ?_

 _\- On ne peux rien vous cachez._

 _\- Très bien. Il est temps pour nous de vous laisser. Alpha Hale, Alpha McCall, nous quitterons vos terres demain matin, cette demande était la seule chose qui nous faisait encore rester et ma femme m'attend avec impatience. Stiles, si votre apprentissage vous mène dans notre région, qui est riche en végétation rare, nous serions ravi de vous accueillir le temps de votre séjour._

 _\- Merci Alpha Hawk._

C'est en grognant que Derek raccompagne avec Scott la meute amie jusqu'à la porte du loft. Peter s'avance vers Stiles, le contemple de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il est toujours assis. Stupide loup sadique qui aime s'imposer.

 _\- J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi dont tu t'es enticher ! Je n'aime que moi et Chris de temps en temps quand..._

 _\- Je t'arrête ! T'es pas le bon Hale !_

Ses mains se posent vivement sur sa bouche, le regard tourné vers l'entrée invisible à ses yeux. Putain de bouche de merde ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il ne peut pas commander correctement sa bouche ? Sérieusement, il devait être une personne horrible dans une autre vie, c'est pas possible autrement. Stiles se relève vivement, bouscule l'oncle fétide, bouge la tête dans tous les sens.

 _\- Merde ! On a une sortie de secours ? Dites-moi qu'on en a une ? Allez, les gars..._

Soudain, il s'arrête, le corps tendu alors que dans son dos, la présence de Derek se fait sentir et il est hors de question qu'il croise maintenant le regard de cet homme. Nope. Pas maintenant. Pas dans cette vie. Jamais. Il n'est pas prêt pour une humiliation. Surtout pas aujourd'hui, sinon, il risquerait de faire une putain de connerie comme retrouver l'hôtel de la meute de passage et accepter la proposition de Sebastian. Donc, faire l'autruche est une bonne solution. Excellent. Monsieur Burnes, dégagez de ma tête.

 _\- Stiles... regarde-moi._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Stiles !_

 _\- Non ! Ecoute faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu._

 _\- Non ! Stupide humain ! Regarde-moi !_

Oh.

La voix de l'Alpha. Il a développé des fétichismes avec cet homme, des trucs énormes en plus. Le dos. Les tatouages. La barbe de trois jours. La voix rauque de l'Alpha en colère. Les pieds aussi. La forme bêta et les sourcils. Putain, c'est embarrassant quand vous vous retrouvez à vous engueuler et soudain, ces sourcils font un truc et d'un coup, vous avez besoin d'attraper les poils drus avec vos dents et les mordillés, juste parce que pour une raison incroyable vous les trouvez sexy. C'est absolument injuste, bordel !

Alors, il se retourne pour plonger ses orbes whisky dans des pupilles rubis. Bonjour mini-Stiles.

 _\- Tu ne regretteras jamais de m'avoir choisi._

Le souffle de Stiles se coupe et Derek lui en insuffle de la plus belle des façons.

Avec sa bouche.

Avec sa langue joueuse et autoritaire.

Avec ses grognements sexy et enivrants.

Derek s'écarte un instant et Stiles gémit de frustration.

 _\- Always._

Et il cite Severus Snape, comment voulez-vous qu'il ne succombe pas ?

* * *

 _Bonne lecture ?_

 _Plus ? Plus jamais ?_

 _Penser a mettre un commentaire, c'est toujours appréciable !_

 _Je vous dis a Samedi prochain. O comme ?_


	15. O comme Oubliette

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient ! Vraiment rien, à part l'idée de base ?_

 **Note :** _Je suis désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu quelques soucis hier et aujourd'hui pour poster, a vrai dire... je suis obliger de gruger pour postez celui-ci ! J'espère qu'une solution sera présente pour le samedi prochain ! Je vous embrasse tous et encore désolée pour le retard !_

* * *

 _"- Il va les pourchasser et les tuer. Cachez les. Cachez les tous. Je vous en supplie._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnerait en échange Severus ?_

 _\- Tout."_

 **Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape**

 _\- Oubliette !_

 _\- Stiles..._

L'humain saute sur ses pieds, manquant de peu d'écrabouiller Erica étalée sur un parterre de coussins.

 _\- Il me faut une baguette !_

 _\- Stiles._

 _\- Non. Tais-toi ! J'vais arranger ça !_

Scott met le film sur pause, donnant l'air étrangement stupide à Albus Dumbledore avec cet arrêt sur image. La meute regarde silencieusement les deux hommes interagirent, abasourdie par la tournure des événements. Stiles est le seul responsable de son problème actuel et il est hors de question que l'un d'entre eux y mettent le nez. Une question de survie ou d'instinct. L'un et l'autre est indissociable pour le coup.

 _\- Stiles._

 _\- OUBLIETTE PUTAIN !_

 _\- Tu n'es pas un sorcier Stiles._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Tu es maqué avec le destin peut-être ?_

A sa grande honte, Stiles sent ses yeux se remplir d'eau, c'est pas bon signe ! Il faut qu'il se sorte de là. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit aussi ? Tout ça parce que ce mec froid, distant, la tête posée sur ses genoux, s'est mit à murmurer les paroles de Severus Snape avec un putain de sublime sourire avec fossette et une adoration en prime. Il n'est qu'humain bordel. Comment vouliez-vous qu'il réagisse à son " _Always_ " hein ? Et l'une de ses mains était perdue dans les cheveux ébènes, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il n'ai pas une érection, alors, contrôler sa bouche.

 _\- Oubliette ! Putain mais tu va oublier Derek !_

 _\- Jamais._

Stiles gémit de frustration, renifle un instant.

 _\- Oubliette !_

 _\- Stiles, je ne compte pas oublier parce que je t'aime aussi._

Ah... ça changeait la donne ça.

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Oui Stiles ! Alors reviens t'asseoir que je puisse reprendre ma place et tes caresses dans mes cheveux. Le film est loin d'être fini et vous avez cours demain._

Stiles hoche la tête et retourne gentiment s'asseoir, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants de plaisir et le coeur battant la chamade.

Scott remet le film et le reste de la meute soupire de soulagement. C'est discret mais clairement audible et Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. Les doigts de l'humain reprennent les grattouilles sur le cuir chevelu de Derek, mais, le lycan tourne la tête et Stiles porte son attention sur lui en souriant, le loup lui murmure, un léger sourire aux lèvres "Always" et il fond sur sa bouche, sa langue par à la conquête de sa consœur, fébrile et aimante.

Parce que sérieux ?

Un " _Always_ " est une putain de déclaration d'amour !

* * *

Voilà pour cette petite chose ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end.

Je vous dit : a Samedi prochain, j'espère !

P comme ?


	16. P comme Parasite

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, a part mes idées farfelues._

 **Note :** _Je suis désolée d'avoir poster avec un jour de retard pour le "O comme Oubliette", ce chapitre est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant._

* * *

 _"Elle s'appelle Gaby, pas le parasite, ni le mille-pattes. Tu ne la touches pas. A la moindre marque sur elle, je t'en fais payer le double."_

 **Stéphanie Meyer -Les Âmes Vagabondes-**

Stiles, sur le dos de Derek, s'agrippe à son cou alors qu'ils parcourent la distance qu'il leur reste pour atteindre le parking du centre commercial. L'humain soupire de dépit, quelle idée d'y aller faire un tour, même pour un cadeau d'anniversaire, alors que c'est le premier jour des soldes. Il se retrouve maintenant avec sans aucun doute une entorse, parce que pendant la cohue vers l'un des magasins une jeune femme l'avait violemment bousculé, une simple mauvaise réception. Pour le coup, il déteste sa condition d'humain fragile.

Stiles resserre sa prise sur le cou de son amant, souffle sur son oreille en souriant.

 _\- Merci, mon preux chevalier de me porter jusqu'à votre destrier._

Derek soupire, faussement blasé.

 _\- Tu es un véritable parasite, Stiles._

 _\- Peut-être, mais, je suis ton parasite._

Le loup ris de bon cœur, un sourire discret aux lèvres qui laisse apparaître une fossette. Stiles a l'irrésistible envie de la croquer a pleine dent.

 _\- Absolument petite teigne ! Allons voir Deaton, que je puisse après te montrer quels genres de chevauchée je préfère._

* * *

Voilà pour ce court chapitre !

Une review est toujours apprécier a sa juste valeur ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir un petit public attentionnée, je vous remercie beaucoup.

A Samedi prochain avec Q comme ... ?


	17. Q comme Quiche

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient à part l'anecdote du début._

 **Note :** _C'est presque aussi court que le précédent mais normalement, on rallonge pour les prochains si mes souvenirs sont bon. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _"-Elle s'appelle Laurène._

 _\- Comme la quiche ?_

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Lorraine comme la quiche Lorraine ?_

 _\- Euh.. si tu veux papa, comme la quiche..."_

 **Présentation d'une amie à mon Père.**

 **Mes petits frères et sœur l'appelle donc la Quiche.**

 **#TrueStory**

\- Non mais quelle quiche !

Allison rigole à ses côtés alors que Scott les regarde étrangement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Stiles continu de regarder d'un œil mauvais la grande gigue, qui sert de sœur ou de mère -pour ce qu'il en savait- à l'un de ses camarades de classe, qui drague Derek. Son Derek. Oui, il est à cheval sur les pronom possessif et alors ? Bref, la Dame de mauvaise vie -laissez-lui son délire- drague son homme à grand renfort de décolleté plongeant et de cils qui papillonnent comme un putain de clignotant.

\- Elle a une poussière dans l'œilcette quiche ? Non parce qu'elle va se faire un claquage là !

La chasseuse plaque une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler de rire alors que Scott est totalement perdu.

La langue de Stiles claque quand il voit la brune posé la main sur le biceps de Derek, comme en putain de terrain conquis. Et ce con qui continu de discuter comme si tout était absolument normal.

\- Non mais c'est quoi son délire ? Il préfère parler à cette quiche sans cervelle plutôt que de venir nous voir ? C'est totalement normal !

Allison ne se retient plus, son rire s'élève libre de briser les tympans de ses voisins. C'est tonitruant, gênant et Stiles la fusille du regard à la place de la plantureuse femme en manque de coup de... saucisse. Soyons un minimum poli.

\- Allez tous vous faire foutre !

Stiles tourne les talons en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante et en maudissant les femmes aux courbes généreuses artificielles -soyons honnête avec des seins pareils, s'ils ne tombent pas, c'est suspect et y'a clairement pas de soutif pour les soutenirs en plus- et sans gêne qui drague son tout frais petit ami.

Sa main a à peine le temps de s'emparer de la poignée de sa jeep adorée qu'il est vivement retourné et plaqué contre la portière pour qu'on puisse lui voler en toute impunité son précieux souffle. Seigneur, c'est tellement bon. Ses mains se perdent dans les cheveux de Derek alors que sa langue bataille pour dominer le combat, en colère contre le comportement du lycan. Ils se séparent de quelques millimètres pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Leurs lèvres se frôlent.

\- Quiche ?

\- Expression française... humm... idiote, pas très vive intellectuellement.

Derek hausse un sourcil moqueur.

\- Oh tais-toi !

Au tour de Stiles de lui voler son souffle.

* * *

 _Une petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (Soulmate, si tu passes par là, love u too)_

 _A Samedi prochain avec la lettre "R", a vos propositions ~_

 _Bon week-end et bonne vacances a ceux/celles qui le sont._


	18. R comme Rotule

**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude._

 **Note :** _Encore une fois, c'est très court, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir !_

* * *

 _ **"**_ _On se fatigue inutilement à éviter les maux inévitables, la résignation est plus facile."_

 **Pierre-Claude-Victor Boiste.**

 _\- Putain, je suis sur les rotules._

Scott se tourne vers Stiles, qui vient de se laisser choir sans aucune élégance dans le canapé après avoir posé les vivres sur la table basse pour la meute. Pas de soirée cinéma sans grignotages, c'est la base d'une fin de journée réussie.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est en week-end, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais dû te lever tôt !_

 _\- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à genoux !_

Cette fois, toutes les têtes lupines ou non se tournent vers lui dans un mouvement tellement brusque que ça arrache une grimace de douleur à l'humain alors qu'il étire sa nuque en la massant d'une main.

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Jackson ouvre la bouche goguenard, une vrai tête à claques. Si seulement, il n'était pas aussi frêle.

 _\- Ce que tu fais avec Derek ne nous regarde absolument pas !_

Stiles regarde l'Alpha puis le reste de la meute perdue.

 _\- De quoi est-ce que t.._.

L'humain percute, son souffle se coupe alors que le rouge s'étale lentement sur ses joues, ses oreilles et sa gorge gracile parsemée de grains de beautés.

 _\- Bande de pervers ! Est-ce que vous auriez oublié qu'hier, vous avez pissé le sang comme des putains de gorets lors de l'entraînement ? Parce que ça ne se nettoie pas comme par magie hein ! Si vous vous attendez à ce que se soit Derek qui nettoie vos merdes, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil ! Et la griffe pendant qu'on y est..._

Stiles croise les bras en haussant les épaules, la tête résolument tourné vers le menu du DVD qui tourne en boucle de manière agaçante.

 _\- Maintenant que le mystère est résolu ont peux lancer le film ? Et arrêter de spéculer sur ma vie sexuel, je suis toujours vierge_ _ **et**_ _célibataire !_

De son ongle manucuré à la perfection, Lydia éteint la télévision alors qu'un cri indigné sort de la bouche de l'hyperactif.

 _\- Lyd's mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ? Je veux mater Captain América, moi !_

 _\- Stop ! Ça suffit ! J'en peux plus de cette tension sexuelle de malheur ! Derek, je m'en fout de comment tu t'y prend mais fait en sorte que ses rotules grincent par une ou des intenses parties de jambes en l'air cette fois ! Et ça te déridera peut-être au passage ! Sérieusement les garçons vous êtes de véritable débiles. Et encore, je suis polie ! On va rentrer chez nous... le film se sera uniquement quand vous aurez réglé ce problème qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps !_

Un silence s'installe dans le loft après le départ rapide du reste de la meute, même Peter est parti squatter chez Chris en suivant Allison avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres. D'ailleurs la jeune fille semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

La jambe de Stiles tressaute de nervosité et ses yeux se posent partout sauf sur son hôte.

 _\- Je... Je crois que vais y aller._

Stiles se lève, ajuste son t-shirt en hochant maladroitement la tête.

 _\- Humm... Au lieu d'être à quatre pattes, qu'est-ce que tu penses de me chevaucher ?_

Les phéromones qui se rue vers les narines du lycan est une réponse parfaite.

* * *

 _Et voilà._

 _A Samedi prochain avec la lettre S... Une petite idée... jusqu'à présent, à part Audelie, personne n'a trouver une seule lettre -pousse un soupire a fendre l'âme- tellement dommage ~_


	19. S comme Sadique

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Pourtant j'aimerais avoir un droit d'auteure sur les "furies"._

 **Note :** _I love it. Bravo Fiction-Mikana pour avoir trouver le bon mot, tu as le droit a un cookies fait avec amour et sadisme du coup._

* * *

 **"Requiescat in pace"**

 **Ezio Auditore.**

Un rire cruel s'élève dans le silence du loft, une lueur tremblotante s'échappe de sous la porte close. Derek n'ose pas entrer dans sa propre chambre, ce qui rend tout ce cirque particulièrement ridicule.

 _\- Putain, j'vais t'avoir espèce de connard ! Je vais finir par t'égorger, vas-y court !_

Un bruit de cavalcade se fait entendre et le lycan fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que son petit ami faisait exactement dans sa chambre ? La pièce est plutôt spacieuse mais quand même.

 _\- Yessss ! J't'ai eu ! Tu l'a sent ma lame ? Tu l'a sent ? Crève enflure, battard de traître !_

La main du loup se pose sur la poignée, un peu inquiet de ce qu'il va trouver de l'autre côté de la porte. Une semaine que Stiles avait officiellement emménagé avec lui, mais, ses affaires arrivaient au compte- gouttes, pour qu'ils puissent ranger et trouver de la place au fur et à mesure au lieu d'être envahis par une horde de cartons imposante dans leur loft.

Derek appréciait de plus en plus de vivre à deux, mieux, il adorait ça. C'était étrangement domestique et étrangement génial. Il ne se sentait pas comme quelqu'un de domestique et pourtant. Il aimait dormir avec son amant enveloppé dans ses bras, entièrement connecté, Stiles est frileux, Derek un radiateur. Et être réveillé de la plus agréable des façons était un plus non négligeable, tantôt par des caresses, tantôt par une bouche gourmande, quand ce n'était pas lui qui s'y pliait. Que dire des petits déjeuners copieux et affreusement délicieux que Stiles lui préparait ? Un délice. A chaque fois.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait. Son humain est bordélique, alors qu'il est du genre obsessionnel, Stiles est incroyablement jaloux, en grande partie parce qu'il se rabaisse à longueur de temps -il était une des cause de cette situation, dans les débuts de leurs relations, tout sauf amical au départ- alors que lui, est très possessif, au points d'être jaloux du temps qu'il passe avec son meilleur ami. Mais ils travaillaient sur ça.

Pour Derek la communication verbale est un véritable soucis. Il a tendance à tout garder pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. A chaque fois, Stiles s'assoit confortablement et l'écoute calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et lui saute dessus. Ouais, ça se terminait généralement par une partie de jambe en l'air explosive suivit par un debriefing sur l'oreiller, repus et heureux.

 _\- Putain ! J'adore ça ! Les furies, c'est la vie !_

Un rire de dément ou de scientifique fou, faite votre choix, fait vibrer la colonne vertébrale de Derek, son homme lui foutait la trouille ! Une grande première.

Courageusement l'Alpha ouvre la porte de leur chambre pour tomber sur une scène absolument normale. Ou presque. Puisqu'à la place du vide sur sa commode sur le mur en face du lit trônait fièrement une télévision grand écran plat et une console vidéo. Quand à son amant, il était assis en tailleur sur leur lit, une manette dans les mains, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer moulant, noir avec une ribambelle de minis batsignals jaunes. Stiles ricanait de façon sadique alors que sur l'écran, des personnages en costumes rouges, dont certains avaient une petite lueur pourpre étrangement agressive au-dessus de la tête, s'entre-tuaient avec acharnement.

 _\- Stiles ?_

 _\- Oh Amour ! Tu es rentré ? Question stupide, bien sur que tu es rentré sinon tu ne serais pas là... ça fait longtemps ? Je t'ai pas entendu ! Et regarde ça ! C'est absolument trop drôle !_

Derek regarde l'écran, se demande franchement ce qu'il y a de drôle. Lui et les jeux vidéos ça faisait clairement deux. A part peut-être pour Mario et Zelda.

 _\- Je viens de rentrer, donc, ça ne fait pas longtemps. Cinq minutes, pas plus. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Stiles._

 _\- Sérieusement ? Mais... mais, ils s'entre-tuent alors qu'ils sont alliés ! Tout ça grâce à..._

Stiles ouvre un menu rond pour faire apparaître des fléchettes.

 _\- Ces petites choses adorables, des fléchettes furies ! Tu peux tuer ta cible par le biais de ses propres alliés ! C'est trop fun ! Tu ne te fait pas voir, tu ne te fais pas chopper ! Ou alors, tu peux les piéger, une bombe fumigène, un assassinat aérien et tu repars avant que la fumée se dissipe via les toits, c'est chaud mais possible ! Ce jeux est absolument génial ! Et tu apprends des trucs puisqu'ils sont à fond sur l'histoire de la période choisie !_

Derek soupire de dépit, fatigué par sa longue journée et il aurait aimé une fin de soirée agréable avec son amant, tant pis. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain attenante.

 _\- Tu sais... des fois tu me fais peur... Je vais prendre une douche._

Stiles ricane alors qu'il ne peut quitter des yeux le fessier ferme et désirable de son loup. D'une pression sur une touche, il met son jeu en pause et éteint sa manette pour économiser la batterie.

 _\- Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis..._

Stiles sourit en rejoignant son amant sous la douche, prêt à lui offrir la petite mort, après tout, il est un assassin et c'est son credo.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimer. Je dois admettre que je me suis éclatée a l'écrire celui-ci !_

 _Je vous dis a Samedi prochain pour le T comme ... ? A vos propositions ~_


	20. T comme Tarentule

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude. Pas même cette expression._

 **Note : **_L'expression est exacte mais ne se dit carrément plus... Je trouve ça drôle comme expression, sachez également qu'elle appartient -la tarentule- à la famille des Araignées-loups -je ne déconne pas, wiki est votre ami pour la vie ~ - et on leur doit -grâce aux folklores et traditions- la Tarentelle... Tout ça à cause d'une araignée. Les fourbes. Et vous venez d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, je suis tellement généreuse ~_

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Être piqué de la tarentule :**_ _ **Être très agité. Éprouver un grand engouement pour quelque chose. Expression désuète qui date du XVIIIème siècles."**_

Stiles se mord la lèvre alors qu'il écoute l'Alpha sociopathe du jour, entouré de trois bêtas plus effrayés par leur leader que réellement effrayant. Ça commençait sérieusement à être rébarbatif et ennuyeux. Donnez-lui deux semaines de tranquillité et là oui... il sera surpris mais là... Le loup de pacotille avait même pas fait l'effort d'avoir de réel motivation. Sérieusement ? Vouloir leur faire la guerre uniquement parce qu'ils avaient des "mordus", c'était foutrement pathétique, même d'un point de vue humain bordel ! D'autant plus que la condition humain ou chasseur dans leur rang ne posait strictement aucun problème pour l'Alpha au front proéminent et à la pilosité faciale étrangement duveteuse, rappelant bizarrement le velour d'une araignée énorme, dans le style des mygales, la teinture évidente n'aidait absolument pas à faire abstraction de cette image grotesque sur un homme aussi volumineux. Bref, ce n'était pas après son cul qu'avait l'Alpha, une très grande première. Tout ce que faisait leur ennemi était de les regardés avec un œil mauvais, attendant que Derek tue ses bêtas sous ses yeux. A croire que c'est comme ça qu'il prenait son pied comme la meute d'Alpha.

Eichen House a vraiment beaucoup de boulot en attente.

 _\- Hey tête de tarentule ! C'est parce qu'un "mordu" t'a piqué ta copine que tu ne peux plus les voir en peinture ?_

Un silence parcourt leur petite assemblé, alors que l'homme bafouille, une rougeur suspecte s'étale sur les rares bouts de peau visibles sur son visage haineux. Il perd contenance en moins d'une minute, montre en main, devant les regards incrédules des lycans et celui goguenard de Stiles.

 _\- Sérieusement ? Mec, grandit un peu, tout les mordus ne sont pas responsable de son départ ! Une de perdue dix de retrouvées. Et tu te permets, pour une raison aussi ridicule, de terroriser tes bêtas pour ensuite hurler à qui mieux mieux que tu es meilleur que les mordus ? Y'a comme une contradiction, tu ne crois pas ?_

L'Alpha grogne et retrousse les babines vers Stiles, qui recule vivement, Derek l'attrape et le met derrière lui pour le protéger en cas d'attaque subite. Pour le remercier, l'humain pose une main dans le bas de son dos, caressante.

 _\- J'te préviens tête de tarentule, tu l'attaques et je t'arrache les tripes pour t'en faire un collier... et je te laisse agoniser ou l'un de tes bêtas te finir._

Stiles glousse dans le dos de son preux chevalier sans armure mais recouvert de poil. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

 _\- Je savais que tu aimais mes insultes._

Les griffes du lycan furieux sortent et ses yeux clignotent tel un sapin de noël.

 _\- J'ai un prénom et je n'ai pas une tête de tarentule !_

Une voix geignard maintenant, mais, où sont passés les véritables méchants avec une ambition à la hauteur de leurs actions ? Maintenant on essayait de vous tuer pour 10 dollars. Ridicule.

 _\- J'ai pas retenu ton prénom donc..._

Derek hausse les épaules avant de se tourner vers Scott qui secoue la tête en signe de négation et Stiles explose de rire devant toute l'assemblée. Ses doigts s'accrochent au t-shirt de son amant pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler alors que ses jambes plient sous ses soubresauts de plus en plus violents. Sérieusement, comment peut-on être aussi pathétique ? C'est clairement un comique qui s'ignore.

 _\- Il est diminué ?_

Scott grogne de concert avec Derek, leurs yeux parés de rubis et l'homme à la tête d'arachnée blanchie vivement, les yeux exorbités.

 _\- C'est un Alpha ? Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un pathétique mordus !_

L'humain hoquette bruyamment en s'essuyant le coin des yeux alors qu'il se met au côté de Derek.

 _\- Comment mais comment peut-on se pointer pour revendiquer une idéologie et ne pas faire des recherches sur ceux qu'on va affronter ? Sérieusement ! T'es un putain de méchant au rabais ! Ça se fait pas avec tout les trucs qu'on a affronter ! C'est une putain d'insulte pour nos capacités et nos victoires !_

 _\- Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter de la sorte Humain stupide ! Vous devriez lui apprendre à fermer sa grande gueule sinon, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui apprendre !_

Derek grogne, le corps tendu, un tique nerveux au coin de l'œil. Insulter son humain, n'est jamais une excellente idée et si en plus on le menace...

 _\- N'insulte pas mon Compagnon, Tarentule ! Tu sais ce que je fais aux araignées ? Je les écrase. Et sache, que cet Humain stupide comme tu viens de l'appeler à dégommé un Alpha, sans griffe et croc ! Ce qui compte dans une meute, ce sont les actes, le courage, la loyauté et Stiles mérite plus que quiconque un respect que tu n'obtiendras jamais si tu continues sur cette voie !_

Scott s'avance, de l'autre côté de Stiles, épaule contre épaule en souriant, mettant l'humain sur le même pied d'égalité que les Alphas de leur meute. La joie explose sur le visage de l'humain, heureux d'être si ouvertement accepter et revendiquer devant une meute ennemie.

 _\- Il y a bien sur, dans cette ville des chasseurs, qui sont nos alliés. Mais, Tarentule, ça ne sera pas le cas avec vous... Bêtas, si vous souhaitez rester ici, pendant un temps ou rejoindre notre meute, vous êtes les bienvenus. Vous aurez soutient, aide et respect._

Tarentule grogne méchamment alors que les épaules des trois loups silencieux s'affaissent sous le soulagement, comme si un poids énorme avait disparu, ils s'avancent rapidement vers la liberté. Leur Alpha gronde, ordonne de sa voix de mâle dominant.

 _\- Revenez ! Je vous l'ordonne ! Vous êtes à moi ! Vous me devez obéissance !_

Derek et Scott vrillent leurs cordes vocales, un grognement obsédant s'élève dans l'obscurité de la forêt, leurs corps se plient, se tassent prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque ou à absorber un impact imminent. Ils sont prêts à protéger les nouveaux venus, Stiles attrape la main du dernier loup qui traîne la patte, clairement, il s'est reçu une raclée, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il le protège de son corps alors qu'il recule vers le reste de la meute. L'œil mauvais l'homme se redresse, il ne fait clairement pas le poids contre deux Alphas, un Véritable Alpha et un Né-loup. Sa transformation intermédiaire se dissipe alors qu'il profère ses dernières menaces.

 _\- Vous me le payerez ! Je finirais par vous tuer ! Je commencerais par ce stupide humain, je le ferais souffrir et il me suppliera de le tuer, une bonne fois pour toute._

Le lycan disparaît entre les arbres alors que le reste de la meute se détend. Stiles hurle.

 _\- A bientôt Tête de Tarentule !_

Derek se tourne vers son amant, blasé et inquiet malgré tout pour son manque d'instinct de survie. Ce mec vient quand même de le menacer.

 _\- Bah quoi ? Je ne connais toujours pas son prénom moi !_

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimer votre lecture, cette fois, c'est un peu plus long._

 _Je vous retrouve Samedi prochain avec U comme ... ?_

 _N'oubliez pas, une review c'est toujours agréable =)_


	21. U comme Ursula

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer** **:** _Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note** **:** _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit moment de détente et cette rencontre impromptu._

 **Note 2 :** _Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des problèmes avec le site... donc je post a cette heure._

* * *

 _"On m'a appris lorsque j'étais petit, sur ma planète natale, que la Vérité est affaire d'imagination."_

 **Ursula Le Guin -La main gauche de la nuit-**

Le cerveau envahi par la brume du sommeil, un reniflement suspect au pied de sa tente, attire l'attention du jeune homme, blottit dans la chaleur de son duvet. Le silence de la forêt du Yosemite est brisé par un mouvement brusque sur la toile, suivis d'un bruit d'eau, comme un jet... une odeur particulière arrive au narine du maintenant très réveillé campeur.

 _\- Oh putain !_

Avec rapidité, Stiles à quatre pattes, hors de son cocon protecteur, ouvre les fermetures éclairs qui l'isole du monde, pour tomber nez à nez avec des yeux d'un bleu intense. Trop absorbé par cette étrange découverte, il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'une langue rappeuse s'active à badigeonner de bave son visage. L'homme recule vivement et manque de s'écrouler lourdement sur le duvet, sa main essuie sommairement les sécrétions de l'animal.

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi le chien._

La queue de la bête bat joyeusement la mesure alors que Stiles sort en caleçon dans l'air frais du matin. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel pour voir encore présentes des traînées roses dans l'azur d'un bleu céruléen. Bordel, c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

 _\- J'espère pour toi qu'il est passée 7 heure du matin l'animal ! Je me suis isolé pour de bonne raison et la grasse matinée est une des raisons première. Ça et l'impossibilité de croiser Gab._

L'animal jappe en sautillant autour de lui et l'homme hausse les épaules. Si besoin, il ira se recoucher dans la journée, faire une sieste, il pouvait se le permettre pour le moment et puis il avait une envie pressante à satisfaire de toute façon.

 _\- Où est ton ou ta maîtresse, mon beau ?_

Stiles s'éloigne de son campement, s'invitant entre les arbres pour trouver un endroit où il pourrait vider sa vessie, toujours suivis du chien curieux. Ce qui est légèrement perturbant. Être observé pendant qu'on pisse n'est pas agréable, même par un animal. Il ne sera jamais un adepte des jeux uro.

De retour à son campement et après avoir utilisé un gel antibactérien, Stiles allume un feu pour faire bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole, posée sur une grille. Une boîte de biscuit en main, des cris retentissent.

 _\- URSULA ! URSULA ! URSULA !_

Une voix rauque, puissante et vraiment pas très loin de lui, le chien lève une oreille, la langue pendante. Attentive, elle regarde les gâteaux puis la direction d'où provient le son.

 _\- Je suppose que c'est toi, Ursula ?_

La chienne aboie joyeusement alors qu'elle se rapproche ventre à terre.

 _\- Tu espères un gâteau avec cette bouille mignonne, hein ?_

L'animal lui fait les yeux doux et Stiles n'est pas taillé pour les ignorer. Il sort un biscuit, retire le dessus en chocolat avec ses doigts et ses dents pour donner le reste à Ursula.

 _\- Tient ma belle ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites pour m'avoir réveillé mais tu es vraiment trop adorable._

Un buisson bouge, Stiles sursaute. Un homme apparaît, sublime dans son uniforme de ranger. Une barbe de trois jours orne sa mâchoire carrée, des épaules larges dans une chemise à manche courte qui semble trop petite, avec un écusson sur le bras gauche. Un pantalon foncé qui enserre des cuisses puissantes et massives. Un véritable fantasme sur patte et Stiles l'acceuillait en caleçon, ça pourrait être le départ d'un très mauvais porno. Bonjour la première impression.

 _\- Euh... Bonjour ?_

L'homme fronce les sourcils, apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un. Stiles gigote alors qu'il sent presque physiquement les yeux qui parcourt son corps dénudé, il tente par tous les moyens de ne pas rougir mais c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Il se racle la gorge mal à l'aise et l'homme regarde vivement ailleurs. C'est une bonne chose ?

 _\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas bon de donner du chocolat à un chien ?_

Peut-être pas.

 _\- Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a eu que du biscuit et moi le chocolat, hein ma belle ? Un partage équitable._

Ursula aboie heureuse, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il vient de dire, contente de participer à la conversation entre son maître et son nouvel ami.

L'homme soupire de dépit.

 _\- Ce chien a des problèmes de fidélité, un biscuit et il change de camp._

Stiles explose de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière, discrètement, il tends la main pour attraper son t-shirt qui traîne et dépasse légèrement de la tente.

 _\- Vous êtes un ranger, c'est bien ça ? Je n'ai pas vue votre visage sur le trombinoscope lorsque je me suis inscrit au chalet._

L'homme sexy hoche la tête.

 _\- C'est ça. Le trombinoscope n'a pas été mis à jour depuis au moins dix ans._

 _\- Oh. Je me disais aussi que les photos avaient l'air vieille. Est-ce que vous voulez un café ? Je ne sais pas quel heure il est mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est vachement tôt. Trop pour mon planning farniente._

 _\- 8h30. J'accepte votre café._

 _\- Quoi ? Putain ! La grasse matinée ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui._

Stiles attrape un second mug, présent en cas de maladresse de sa part, ce qui était une forte probabilité le connaissant. Il prend également un bol qu'il remplit d'eau pour la chienne devenue bien silencieuse. Ursula se jette sur sa boisson et Stiles glousse de contentement.

 _\- Elle est adorable._

Une fois le café dans les tasses, d'une main, il invite son invité à se mettre a l'aise avant de lui donné le nectar ébène. L'homme attrape le mug brûlant en souriant légèrement, une fossette adorable fait son apparition et Stiles s'assoit rapidement, les genoux contre son torse et son t-shirt drapant ses jambes, cachant son caleçon.

 _\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski._

 _\- Merci pour le café. Derek Hale._

 _\- Enchanté Derek. Ursula est vraiment adorable, même si j'aurai préféré qu'elle ne considère pas ma tente comme sa propriétée._

Derek grommelle en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa boisson.

 _\- Putain. Je suis désolé pour son comportement._

 _\- Hey, ce n'est rien. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est surtout pour ça. A vrai dire, je pensais croiser personne cette semaine. Pas de période scolaire, loin des sentiers... Juste mes pensées, mes déboires et mes vivres en faite. C'est une étonnante surprise soit dit en passant._

Stiles admire son invité de sous ses cils. Une vision paradisiaque et délectable. Des doigts puissants agrippe la tasse en céramique, accrochée à d'imposante main, deux paluches qui peut sans doute facilement prendre possession de sa gorge gracile pour le maintenir, le contraindre sur un matelas, contre un mur... le dominer avec son charisme et sa stature de dieu grec. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de sentir ces doigts le travailler, l'étirer pour qu'il puisse prendre possession de son corps ? Serait-il doux ? Intransigeant ? Passionné peut-être ? Implacable ?

Le sexe de Stiles pointe le bout de son nez, il pose son menton sur ses genoux, la verge comprimer dans son caleçon. Mal à l'aise, il se racle la gorge.

 _\- Vous êtes en vacance Stiles ?_

 _\- Oui. J'avais besoin de décompresser et de remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie privé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites comme métier ?_

 _\- Agent du FBI._

L'homme ouvre grand les yeux d'étonnement et Stiles ne devrait pas trouver ça adorable.

 _\- On ne dirait pas, hein ?_

 _\- Je..._

Le campeur hausse les épaules.

 _\- C'est bon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, être sous-estimé est un atout non négligeable et j'en joue souvent. Du moment que mes supérieurs savent ce que je vaux, c'est bon._

 _\- C'est l'essentielle en effet mais... je ne sais pas, je vous voyais plutôt dans... c'est ridicule... laissez tomber !_

 _\- Non, j'vous écoute, dites-moi ! Je suis curieux !_

Stiles prend une gorgée de café, absorbé par les réactions de son invité, Ursula couchée à ses côtés, les regarde attentivement.

 _\- Mannequinat._

Le jeune homme s'étouffe à moitié, décidément que de surprise. Ses joues se réchauffe agréablement.

 _\- Hey ben ! Merci, j'espère que je peux prendre ça pour un compliment, hein ?_

 _\- Si vous voulez._

Stiles sourit, celui à 100 000 watts, qui fait de l'ombre au soleil, ses yeux captent ravis le rougissement de Derek, même ses mignonnes oreilles deviennent rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour les mordiller.

 _\- Mon ex, Gabriel, n'était pas vraiment du même avis que vous... d'après lui, je devrais faire plus de musculation, manger plus -alors que je mange déjà plus que mon poids a tous les repas- et peut-être également faire de la chirurgie, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aurait été fidèle..._

 _\- Si vous voulez changer quelque chose que ce soit pour vous et non pour votre mec !_

Stiles plonge son regard ambré dans celui vert de gris de Derek.

 _\- Merci. Vous êtes vraiment adorable._

L'agent ouvre la bouche, rougis comme une tomate plus que mûre et balbutie gêné.

 _\- Je... je... désolé, je ne vous draguais pas, c'est juste adorable de me dire ça, j'veux dire... je.. Et puis, vous n'êtes certainement pas gay et je suis seul au milieu des bois donc ça serait idiot de ma part de..._

 _\- Stiles ! Stiles !_

La mâchoire de Stiles claque douloureusement alors qu'il arrête brusquement de délirer, les yeux hagards.

 _\- Pour information, je suis bisexuel, avec une préférence marquée pour la gente masculine, trop de déboire avec les femmes. Donc, tout va bien._

Stiles glousse sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 _\- Désolé pour la panique._

 _\- C'est mignon._

Le retour de la fossette et Stiles pense que ces vacances en solitaire ne le sera pas tant que ça.

* * *

Et voilà, vous avez passer un bon moment avec ces deux-là ?

Je vous dis a Samedi prochain, n'oublier pas un petit commentaire fait toujours du bien.

V comme V ?


	22. V comme Valise

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire et je le fait =)_

 **Note :** _Alors Audelie, tu n'était pas loin du tout avec ton voyage, j'avais dit un objet... un objet ! Des cookies pour personne cette fois encore._

* * *

 _ **"**_ _Avec les valises qu'il avait sous les yeux, il avait de quoi entreprendre une croisière de trois semaines._ _ **"**_

 **Harlan Coben -Ne t'éloigne pas de Harlan Coben-**

Stiles regarde d'un air dépité la valise noire qui trône sur son canapé, ouverte sur des vêtements rangés de façon très méthodique. Ce n'est clairement pas la sienne et encore moins ses fringues. Mal à l'aise, il se retrouve obligé à farfouiller pour trouver le nom de celui à qui appartient ce bagage.

C'était déjà pathétique d'être parti en vacance seul parce que son meilleur ami -avec qui vous aviez prévu les-dites vacances- à trouver son âme-soeur. Ils s'étaient percutés en pleine rue et le destin les avaient enveloppé comme lui seul sait le faire.

Donc, adieu vacances entre potes, bonjour partie de jambe en l'air propre aux heureuses paires accouplées. Stiles s'était retrouvé esseulé sur une île paradisiaque. Un paradis bien morne puisqu'il n'avait personne avec qui le partager et hors de question d'invité Boyd, son coéquipier, lui aussi en vacance, sa moitié enceinte jusqu'au yeux.

Comble de malchance l'aéroport pendant le voyage de retour à égarer sa valise pour finalement lui rendre le mauvais bagage. Il y a des jours -voir des mois, pour le coup- où il serait préférable de rester coucher.

 _\- Bien. Qu'avons-nous là ?_

Stiles attrape son chat, qui discrètement s'est invité dans la valise de l'inconnu et l'enferme dans la chambre, le temps de faire son inspection. Un ou deux marcels blancs. Un homme donc. Des boxers unis de couleur terne, sérieusement ? Un Henley gris anthracite, des chemises de costume blanche, des cravates. Donc, ce n'était pas pour des vacances, un voyage d'affaire. Stiles ne s'y connaissait pas des masses mais il est presque sur a 100% que le costume qu'il tient est de la marque Armani. Donc, un homme d'affaire qui gagne très bien sa vie.

Lydia s'était acharnée à lui inculquer les bases sur la mode, comme tout bon gay est censé connaître d'après ses propres critères, elle souhaitait surtout une victime à entraîner avec elle lors de ses virées shopping. Heureusement, son presque frère l'avait sorti d'une grande partie de ces séances de torture. Gay ne signifiait absolument pas savoir s'habiller, ses tshirts de comics lui allait parfaitement bien, merci.

Un dossier apparaît, sous les fringues qu'il a sorti et délicatement poser sur la table basse, curieux, il l'ouvre pour tomber sur le logo de la maison d'édition "Hale's Family", l'une des plus importante du pays. Le dossier ne contenait pas assez d'information pour savoir à qui appartenait le bagage, à part deux signatures imprimées avec les prénoms "Caleb Hale" et "Derek Hale". Rien de plus. Les autres pages étaient des notes en sténo, pour certaines illisibles, qui ne donnaient toujours pas l'identité du propriétaire.

Bref.

Choux blanc.

Sauf si il appelle l'entreprise et demande si l'un de leurs employés a perdu sa valise et son dossier, ce qui risque d'être problématique pour l'homme, soit, il va dans une boutique Armani à la pêche aux infos, en espérant qu'ils soient coopératifs. Et il n'a pas envie de jouer les inspecteur sur son temps de repos. Il a autre chose a faire. Allez rendre visite à son père, allez embrasser Mélissa, dîner avec Lydia, faire plus ample connaissance avec l'âme-soeur de Scott. Rendre visite au premier né d'Isaac et rencontrer sa futur épouse. Ce mec, alors qu'il habitais avec eux, après le jugement de son père pour coups et blessures, était partie sans un "au revoir" à la mort de sa petite-amie en compagnie du père de cette dernière, Chris. L'homme avait également perdu sa femme lors de l'accident de voiture, en plus de sa fille. Cinq ans sans nouvelle et finalement, il avait reçu un email qui les informait, un mois plus tôt qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait trouver son âme-soeur en france, ainsi que Chris et qu'ils rentraient vivre en Amérique. Stiles l'avait insulté, engueulé en réponse pour le manque de nouvelles. Il avait reçus, peu de temps après, un coup de téléphone à une heure indue -heureusement qu'il était toujours au bureau à bosser sur le rapport d'une affaire- pour mettre les choses à plat. Isaac s'était répandu en excuse et lui avait promis de se rattraper.

Et vue que son retour correspondait pile poil après son voyage et toujours pendant ses vacances, il ne pouvait se permettre avec sa paie qu'à une petite semaine au paradis, c'était parfait. Un excellent timing.

 _\- Bon, je laisse 2 jours à la personne qui à ma valise de me contacter après, je cherche une boutique Armani._

Il avait tenté sa chance, une seconde fois, avec l'aéroport malheureusement, on lui avait rétorqué plus ou moins poliment d'aller se faire voir chez les grecs.

Tranquillement installé dans son canapé, un plaid sur les genoux, des pop-corns à porter de main, Stiles hésite à aller se mettre en pyjama alors qu'il est si bien installé. Le torse sexy de Chris Hemsworth apparaît à l'écran et il gémit d'appréciation.

 _\- Seigneur. J'espère que mon âme-sœur ressemblera plus à ça qu'à Jim Parsons..._

Il n'a rien contre Parsons, mais, il préférait être enveloppé par des bras puissants, ne pas être totalement fort, pouvoir être fragile et précieux. Mais, trouver son âme-soeur, c'était comme jouer à la roulette russe. 1 chance sur des milliards de le trouver, consciemment en tout cas.

Regarder Isaac, il l'a rencontré en France dans un petit village de campagne pour découvrir que cette fille, cette Cora, vivait jusqu'à ses 17 ans à 15 kilomètres à peine de chez les Stilinski. Où encore Kira pour Scott... son père est prof dans leur ancien Lycée, le jour où il a pris ses fonctions, ils faisaient leurs entrée à l'université. L'univers est petit mais le destin à des projets qui nous dépasse, il a son propre planning.

Bon, Stiles espérait aussi que son âme-sœur soit un mec. Ce qui n'était pas une chose sur à 100%. Il avait lu des témoignages où des homosexuels s'étaient retrouvé avec des âmes-sœurs de l'autre sexe. Ça devait être compliqué à gérer. Pour l'un et pour l'autre.

Le téléphone portable de Stiles sonne et il décroche sans même regarder qui ose l'appeler à cette heure. Il n'y a que son frère pour faire ce genre de chose.

 _\- Hey Scotty ! Un problème avec Kira ? Dis-tout à tonton Stiles ! Je suis une oreille attentive prêt à t'aider et t'épauler sans aucune contrepartie... sauf peut-être un marathon Star Wars ou Seigneur des Anneaux demain soir ?_

 _\- Vous avez ma valise._

Voix grondante, ferme, sexy et absolument impoli.

Pas Scotty donc.

 _\- Bonsoir à vous aussi._

 _\- Vous avez ma valise._

Même phrase, plus énervé et Stiles connaît le dictons "jamais deux sans trois" alors autant abrégé, il n'a jamais été fan des répétitions ennuyante. Logiquement, il raccroche, ça fera les pieds à ce malotrus. Presque instantanément la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, Stiles décroche.

 _\- Ma valise._

 _\- Sujet, verbe, complément... a quoi serve-t-il alors que deux mots suffit ? Chantonne Stiles avant de raccroché une seconde fois._

Il a peut-être une voix sexy mais son interlocuteur est un gros con. Et peut-être qu'il apprécie un peu trop d'être agaçant pour le coup. La sonnerie s'élève une troisième fois, Stiles prend le temps d'éteindre sa télévision avant de décroché.

 _\- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Stiles Stilinski, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore... BiiiiiiiiIIIIIIiiiip._

 _\- Ma valise monsieur Stilinski._

Un silence pesant s'installe sur la ligne, Stiles attend qu'il raccroche alors que l'inconnu impoli attend qu'il réponde à sa demande, ordre ? C'est mal connaître l'hyperactif, qui a toujours assez de patience pour ses conneries ou son désir de punir de façon adéquate les méchants inconnus qui ont en otage sa valise. Mais là, ça devenait ridicule.

 _\- Vous devez raccrocher, vous savez._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes clairement toujours en ligne._

 _\- Parce que... Sérieusement ? Mec, un peu de politesse n'a jamais tué personne. En plus votre "vous avoir valise à moi", l'imitation néandertalien de sa phrase de salutation fait grogner l'inconnu, ce qui le fait sourire, n'est absolument pas engageant pour une conversation normale et civilisée. Et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un arnaqueur, non parce que vue comment l'aéroport à gérer le truc, je ne serais qu'à moitié étonné !_

 _\- Très bien._

Deux mots prononcés avec les dents serrées pour illustrer à la perfection l'agacement grandissant qu'il génère, mais, après tout ce n'est que justice. Qui appelle à minuit passer, chez un inconnu pour une histoire de valise ? Et ne sortir en plus qu'un "Vous avez ma valise" pour excuse, c'est vraiment peu cher payé. D'autres aurait raccroché et mis leurs téléphones sur silencieux jusqu'au lendemain.

 _\- Vous auriez préféré que je déboule chez vous peut-être ?_

Le ton est doucereux, plein de venin et Stiles ricane sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'homme n'a clairement pas l'habitude d'être malmené et remis à sa place. Est-ce un enfant gâté ? Un riche qui a une plétor de monde à ses pieds ? Mais sans aucun doute, un homme d'affaire intraitable.

 _\- Il n'y a pas mon adresse sur la petite fiche, essayé une autre menace, monsieur l'inconnu._

 _\- Je ne suis pas si débile Monsieur Stilinski, je sais utiliser les pages blanches !_

 _\- Je suis sur liste rouge, mon adresse n'apparaît pas, dommage !_

 _\- J'ai des moyens que vous n'imaginez pas et des relations hauts placées._

 _\- Et je suis armé et entraîné... vous ne franchirez même pas la porte._

Stiles glousse dans le combiner alors que son chat Batcat papouille ses cuisses, protéger par son plaid et son jeans.

 _\- Maintenant qu'on a établis qui de nous deux avait la plus grosse, pourriez-vous être un minimum poli, nous sommes tout les deux dans la même galère, je vous le rappelle._

 _\- J'ai eu une journée éreintante et quand je rentre, je découvre que ma valise qui contient un important dossier et qui devait m'être rendu aujourd'hui est toujours hors de ma portée._

 _\- Vous m'en voyez désolé mais rien ne justifie que vous passiez vos nerfs sur moi. Je n'y suis pour rien._

 _\- J'essayais de le faire quand vous m'avez énervé un peu plus en me raccrochant au nez._

 _\- Droit au but pour éviter les débordements ? Je vois... c'est original comme façon de faire, mais, Monsieur l'inconnu, je ne vous connais pas, je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Néanmoins, je m'excuse pour mon comportement._

L'homme à l'autre bout du fils, semble en pleine exercice de respiration.

 _\- Puis-je au moins connaître le nom de mon interlocuteur Monsieur j'ai des problèmes de communication ?_

 _\- Derek Hale._

Donc, l'un des dirigeant de "Hale's Family". Riche. Ils ne viennent clairement pas du même monde, ça s'entends et maintenant ça se comprend.

 _\- Droit au but, sans fioriture. Dites-moi votre dossier, il vous le faut pour quand ? Vous habitez New-York ?_

Derek grogne à l'autre bout du fil alors qu'un "pouf" sonore indique qu'il a dû se mettre à l'aise dans son canapé. Stiles caresse son chat tranquillement, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins, son plaid remonter jusqu'à sous son menton.

 _\- Je dois l'avoir pour demain matin, j'habite en effet à New-York, près de Central Park._

 _\- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous apporte votre valise ? Je suis toujours en congé pour quelques jours supplémentaires, je peux me le permettre._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit..._

 _\- Ecoutez, je suis flic d'accord ? Je vous donne mon numero de plaque si vous voulez être plus tranquille mais je ne suis pas égoïste au point de vous faire rater une occasion de faire du chiffre d'affaire pour votre entreprise et vous êtes clairement fatigué, je ne me vois pas non plus vous demandez de vous pointez dans un lieu publique pour faire un échange de valise, c'est ridicule._

Un silence accueille sa proposition et Stiles retient son souffle, seul le ronronnement hypnotique de Batcat parvient à ses oreilles.

 _\- Vous savez qui je suis..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis flic que je n'aime pas lire !_

 _\- Je ne..._

Un soupire lasse continue cette phrase avorté, comme déjà vaincu.

 _\- Très bien, j'accepte. A tout de suite._

 _\- DEREK !_

Stiles l'empêche de raccrochez en hurlant, faisait déguerpir son chat de ses jambes, qui lui arrache un bout de peau de la main au passage.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Votre adresse peut-être ?_

 _\- Oh..._

Derek s'exécute pendant que Stiles, qui a mit son interlocuteur sur haut parleur, entre l'adresse sur le GPS de son smartphone.

 _\- Très bien, si tout se passe bien, j'en ai pour 20 minutes grand max. J'aimerais savoir une chose avant de raccrocher..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Retour de l'exaspération. Stiles s'empêche difficilement de ricaner.

 _\- Est-ce que vous ... vous avez ouvert ma valise ?_

 _\- Non. Votre nom et numéro était sur l'étiquette accrocher à la poigné, pas besoin._

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

L'hyperactif laisse filtrer un gloussement, bizarrement attendri et heureux de la curiosité de son collègue de déboire.

 _\- Vous aimeriez le savoir, hein ?_

 _\- Non._

Clairement un mensonge suivit d'un peu de bouderie, adorable. Stiles rit de bon coeur, finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, cette échange de valise. Le jeune homme se lève à la poursuite de ses chaussures, la valise déjà présente dans l'entrée, attendant patiemment de retourner chez son propriétaire.

 _\- Menteur. Peut-être que je vous le dirais ou peut-être que vous devrez vivre avec cette énigme jusqu'à la fin de vos jours._

Stiles raccroche, met son portable dans la poche arrière de son jeans, prend son portefeuille, ses clefs et ouvre la porte d'entrée, prêt à rencontrer l'infortuné Derek.

19 minutes et 26 secondes exactement et le voilà devant l'entrée du luxueux immeuble de Derek. Il y a même un concierge qui l'attend devant son bureau à l'angle arrondis, tout en douceur. Stiles se sent étrangement déplacé dans ce lieu, où le luxe est courant. La valise roulant derrière lui, il s'approche de l'employé.

 _\- Bonsoir, je dois voir Derek Hale._

 _\- Stiles Stilinski ?_

Il hoche la tête.

 _\- Monsieur Hale m'a prévenu, c'est au dernier étage._

 _\- Est-ce que je dois signer un registre ? Vous montrez ma carte d'identité ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Okay. Bonne continuation Monsieur le Concierge._

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il appuie sur le dernier boutons, le 82ème étages. Une musique douce emplit la pièce immense, qui ressemble tout sauf à un ascenseur. Stiles ricane devant cette étalage de richesse. C'est vraiment ridicule, il y a carrément des moulures avec des dorures, un miroir qui à l'air de coûter une fortune et du velour rouge sombre sur les murs. Cela ressemble plus à un boudoir qu'à une cage d'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvre automatiquement sur le penthouse et Stiles fait un pas, pour se retrouver scotché par la vue.

 _\- Bonsoir ?_

Est-ce qu'il a rêvé l'écho à l'instant ? En sortant de l'ascenseur, on entre directement dans l'immense salon avec cuisine ouverte. C'est grand, ouvert, spacieux et moderne. Avec quelques touches de cocon, un tapis pelucheux devant la cheminé, des plaids sur les canapés qui entoure l'âtre, des coussins. Il y aussi une table immense, en bois massif qui est tout en longueur, comme si une famille nombreuse venait régulièrement festoyer dans cette pièce. Et la vue, sur Central Park est magique. C'est hallucinant. Mais aucun signe de son hôte.

 _\- Excusez-moi, Derek ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

Stiles sursaute, porte la main à son holster absent alors que la valise tombe au sol dans un fracas, il se tourne rapidement vers l'apparition du dieu du Sexe qui vient de faire son entrée via le couloir de gauche.

Putain. De. Merde. Monsieur communication est absolument parfait, surtout avec son manque de tenue. Ses yeux accroche une goutte d'eau qui serpente vers la serviette qui entoure ses reins. Oh merde ! Ses os iliaques sont visibles. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour les mordres avec délectation, les lécher, les mordiller ou juste le marquer pour que tout le monde sache qu'il lui appartient. L'hyperactif ouvre de grand yeux, ses lèches les lèvres d'anticipation. C'est pas trop tôt.

 _\- Putain !_

L'homme redresse vivement la tête, ses yeux parcourt clairement son corps longiligne et le sexe de Stiles sursaute dans son jeans maintenant trop serrer. Il peut voir les yeux de Derek se faire dévorer petit à petit par le noir de ses pupilles. Il suit le parcours de la langue de son hôte sur ses lèvres alors que la ridicule et précieuse serviette se tends fièrement pour saluer le nouveau venu.

Stiles halète, le cerveau parti dans la région du sud, les vacances, c'est le pied.

 _\- Un god et un plug !_

Derek totalement perdu et perturbé par l'apparition de Stiles.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Dans ma valise. Il y a un plug et un god... mes préférés._

L'homme d'affaire sourit et laisse apparaître une adorable, craquante petite fossette au coin de sa bouche.

 _\- Je te ferais la visite plus tard._

 _\- Beaucoup plus tard... demain soir ?_

Le rire de Derek fait battre le cœur de l'hyperactif plus vite alors qu'il se rapproche avec pour intention de retirer la maudite serviette qui lui cache la vue, mais une photo attire son attention, à droite de Derek.

 _\- Pourquoi tu as une photo d'Isaac ?_

L'homme tourne la tête vers la-dite photo les sourcils froncés.

 _\- C'est le compagnon de ma sœur Cora, tu..._

 _\- Je suis le futur témoin, le frère d'Isaac en quelque sorte..._

 _\- Oh._

Stiles sourit, rapproche sa bouche de celle de son âme-sœur.

 _\- Assez de blabla._

Derek comble la distance, écrase sa bouche sur celle de Stiles, qui gémis de plaisir. C'est brut, primal, sauvage. C'est une conquête. Stiles est heureux de perdre, de se laisser envahir. C'est une bataille où il n'y a aucun perdant. Pour le moment. L'hyperactif parcourt la peau dénudée, tire sur la serviette tendue, qui s'échoue à leurs pieds. Son compagnon l'entraîne dans les méandres obscures de son château, toute fatigue oubliée.

Le Destin suit son propre planning, qui étaient-ils pour s'y opposer ? Ça leur convenait à la perfection.

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plut malgré tout._

 _Je vous dit à Samedi prochain pour W comme ... ?_


	23. W comme Wish

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude, a part l'idée._

 **Note :** _C'est ainsi qu'avec mes potes -les meilleurs, les extraordinaires- nous nous offrons nos présents de Noël, grâce a une Wishlist longue et complète... débile aussi, rédiger quelques mois plus tôt. Donc, on peux dire que c'est du vécut !_

* * *

 _ **"Tous les hommes font la même erreur, de s'imaginer que bonheur veut dire que tous les voeux se réalisent."**_

 **Tolstoï.**

 **"** _Stiles Stilinski Wishlist_

✓ _Assassin's Creed Origins (Est-ce que vous avez vu cette bande annonce de malade ? "Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis un Credo." Popopopopopo ! Les mecs, il me le faut absolument !)_

✓ _Une paire de basket (Des runnings, c'est pas possible sinon... à force de courir avec vous, je les bouffes !)_

✓ _Une batte de baseball. (Oui encore ! Mais cette fois, si elle pouvait être en titane, gravée du nom "Serenity" ça serait génial ! Merci. J'vous aime !)_

✓ _Un déluminateur accompagnée de la Baguette de Sirius avec les runes. (Peter, je sais que tu n'as pas eu le temps de te rattraper alors... Le déluminateur, tu le trouveras dans le Film "Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort", ça serait sympa que tu te mettes à jour.)_

✓ _Des cours de Krav Maga (Pour les incultes, c'est de l'autodéfense et il serait temps que je sache en faire avec toutes les merdes qui nous tombent dessus !)_

✓ _Un magnifique meuble T.A.R.D.I.S (Peter, je te préviens, tu es assez vieux pour connaître la première partie de Doctor Who et ne ment pas, j'ai VU l'écharpe du 4ème Doctor ! Ne me ment pas !)_

✓ _Un ou des Hoodies (Le mien, mon magnifique hoodie rouge est plein de trous ! Je l'aime tellement mais il commence clairement à partir en lambeaux.)_

✓ _Des chaufferettes et une bouillotte (Je vais me répété mais je ne suis pas un loup, donc pas de fourrure, de plus, je suis frileux ! Penser a moi, de temps en temps !)_

✓ _Plaid en pilou pilou. (Cette invention, création qu'importe est une putain de révolution ! Et puis devant la télé, c'est le summum du cocooning !)_

✓ _Un Kigurumi Licorne !(Parce que je suis unique ! Et que j'ai une corne ;) )_

✓ _Un pneu de rechange pour Roscoe. (Et pourquoi pas une pancarte également avec marquer quelque chose comme "Je suis une innocente, ne m'attaquez pas, ça ne sert strictement à rien.". J'en ai marre que ma voiture soit une victime collatérale de nos problèmes surnaturels ! Le montant des réparations augmente à chaque fois, bordel !)_

✓ _Un appareil photo reflex avec des zooms de gros malades pervers (Faut que je m'entraine à faire des filatures.)_

✓ _Un nouveau Smartphone. (Le mien a une nouvelle fois fait plouf. Et je suis contre les Iphones, donc un HTC ou un Samsung me va parfaitement.)_

✓ _Des pansements, une trousse de secours et un pot d'Aconit également. (Pas de commentaire, on a besoin de ce genre de chose, vue notre passif)_

✓ _Un mug Deadpool ou Batman, je ne suis pas difficile._

✓ _Une sortie dans un parc d'attraction pour toute la meute. (Quoique, on devrait peut-être faire un pot commun pour ça, le temps d'un week-end si on récolte assez, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?)_ **"**

En riant, Stiles donne aux membres de la meute sa Wishlist. Plutôt que de revivre les déboirs des deux précédents Noël, Lydia avait eu la brillante idée de ce système, agréable et facile.

Ils avaient tous un mois pour se concerter, faire leurs achats, groupés ou non. Certaines propositions, pouvait vraiment coûter un bras voir un corps humain entier au vue de la liste de Jackson. Qui demandait un costume Armani ? Sérieusement, ce mec a un grain.

L'humain de la meute s'était creusé la tête, mit tout ce qui lui venait, sans filtre. Il y a des choses normales comme un jeu vidéo, des vêtements, des accessoires mais il y avait également des livres rares aux titres évocateurs comme "Sorts, poisons et ses solutions" ou un livre transmis de génération en génération dans une seule famille sur les "Malédiction et Afflictions surnaturelles". Sans parler de ses voyages de rêves, l'un en floride pour le parc Zombie ou encore l'Angleterre avec le Studio HP. Et en haut de la liste, trônait en roi incontesté Derek Hale. Il le voulait dans sa vie, dans son lit et en lui, bon il y avait aussi quelques détails salaces sur ses fantasmes. Donc, il s'était obligé à relire et à épurée sa wishlist, certaines choses n'arriveraient jamais et ça en faisait malheureusement parti.

Boyd regarde attentivement la liste de Stiles en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, attendant des commentaires qui ne viennent pas. Il y a quand même un coming-out et une confession dans cette liste de souhait avec son "Derek" en majuscule. Sans parler du long et très détaillé commentaire entre parenthèse, quand l'humain fantasme, il ne le fait pas à moitié. Discrètement, il regarde la feuille de sa voisine sauf que... ce n'est clairement pas la même liste. Sur le papier, l'écriture est propre, pas hâtive comme si il avait peur d'oublier quelques choses, des voeux n'apparaissent plus et cela ressemble étrangement à une photocopie. Stiles a semble-t-il réussi à mettre le brouillon dans le paquet de feuille de la forme définitive de sa wishlist. Comment fait-il pour être aussi distrait et pourtant réussir à faire des plans qui fonctionne à chaque fois ? C'est un mystère. Que devait-il faire ? Informer Stiles de son erreur ou alors avoir une conversation avec Derek ?

Boyd lève la tête de sa feuille pour regarder son Alpha, qui est clairement trop occupé à reluquer discrètement Stiles, qui rigole la tête rejetée en arrière avec son meilleur ami, pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'Isaac est dans sa chambre et que le reste de la meute est partie, Boyd se manifeste.

 _\- Derek ?_

L'Alpha tourne vivement la tête vers son bêta silencieux. Il l'avait presque oublié.

 _\- Boyd, un problème ?_

 _\- Tient._

Il lui tend sa feuille, suit les rares émotions qu'il laisse transparaître sur son visage, habituellement placide.

 _\- Je pense que l'un des présents sera facile à lui offrir, n'est-ce pas Alpha ?_

Une rougeur discrète s'étale sur les oreille de Derek, Boyd hoche la tête heureux pour ce couple en devenir. Un sourir prend place sur les lèvres de l'homme qui l'a transformer et transformer sa vie.

 _\- Comment ?_

Boyd hausse les épaules.

 _\- C'est Stiles. Il a dû la prendre sans s'en rendre compte._

 _\- Je vois... tu as raison Boyd, j'ai l'un de ses présents et nous serons tout les deux gagnants. Merci._

 _\- Cela fait trop longtemps que vous vous tournez autour. Bonne nuit Derek._

 _\- Bonne nuit Boyd._

Alors que la porte se referme dans son dos, Boyd se dit que ce Noël allait être unique.

 _Epique._

Et peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter pour déclarer sa flamme à Isaac.

 _Qui sait ?_

* * *

TADAM !

Est-ce que vous vous attendiez a ce béguin improbable ? Je ne crois pas en avoir lu...

A Samedi prochain ?


	24. X comme Xénophobe

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note :** _Alors, je tient à félicité Audelie pour sa réponse totalement correct, tu avait totalement raison, ta première proposition était absolument bonne. Un cookie pour toi ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **"Si tu vois une chèvre dans le repère d'un lion, aie peur d'elle."**_

 **Proverbe Africain.**

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Mais Derek !_

 _\- Hors de question ! Je ne la connais pas et c'est hors de question qu'elle vienne dîner à la maison._

Stiles soupira bruyamment, il avait presque oublié le côté têtu de son amant. Ce n'est pas une facette dont il a l'habitude, grogner c'était normal, être aussi sur la défensive et vindicatif, très rare. Malheureusement, son loup-garou de compagnon, n'appréciait pas beaucoup les nouveaux venus depuis quelques temps. Pas après toutes les merdes qui leurs étaient tombées dessus, depuis, il faisait presque un rejet du monde extérieur. Comme une technique de défense, devenant également très protecteur envers les gens qu'il aimait. C'était juste un passage, un replis stratégique après l'énième trahison. Il comprenait. Vraiment. Mais là, c'était totalement ridicule, d'autant que le surnaturel n'avait absolument pas sa place ce soir.

 _\- Mais c'est le but de cette soirée ! Que tu la rencontres pour la connaître._

 _\- Pas chez nous !_

 _\- Amour... ce dîner est prévus depuis des semaines, voir des mois, puisqu'on a été obligé de le reporter 3 fois déjà. Il est normal que tu la connaisses, c'est ma collègue, ma partenaire..._

Un grognement sourd l'interrompt.

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Je suis ton partenaire !_

Stiles lève les bras au ciel suivit de ses yeux qui roulent dans ses orbites, atterré par la xénophobie dont fait preuve son compagnon, qui en plus se retrouve exacerbé par sa jalousie ridicule. Stiles aimait Derek à la folie, c'était un fait incontestable.

 _\- Der' ne joue pas à l'idiot, ça ne te va pas ! Cette femme, va veiller sur mes arrières un long, très long moment, lors de nos interventions et te connaissant, tu vas avoir besoin de la connaître pour être sur d'avoir quelqu'un de qualifié comme collègue !_

 _\- J'aurai dû passer le concours en même temps que toi._

 _\- Der' tu as un casier !_

 _\- A qui la faute, hein ?_

La sonnette retentit, annihilant la réplique cinglante que Stiles allait sortir et qui aurait couler totalement cette soirée. Un soupire discret -pas tant que ça au vue du sourcil levé de Derek- passe ses lèvres et s'enfuit pour aller ouvrir à sa collègue et amie.

 _\- Tiana ! Entre, est-ce que tu as trouvé facilement ?_

 _\- Bonsoir Stiles. Ouaip, mais, j'm'attendais pas à entrer dans le quartier huppé !_

 _\- J'suis plein de surprise._

Derek les attends dans le salon, l'allure digne, les bras croisés sur sa puissante poitrine et les yeux inquisiteurs. Son magnifique xénophobe, plein de jalousie et de peur camouflé mais surtout incroyablement sexy. Seigneur, il continuait à tomber amoureux de cet homme, à croire qu'il ne toucherait jamais le fond.

Sa collègue à ses côtés a un hoquet de stupeur en l'apercevant.

 _\- Bonsoir._

La voix rocailleuse fait des merveilles sur sa colonne vertébrale alors que son amie se tourne vers lui et maltraite son bras d'un coup puissant.

 _\- Aie !_

 _\- Voilà pourquoi tu tenais absolument à ce que je vienne dîner ? Te vanter encore plus que tu ne le fais au boulot ?_

Derek haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

 _\- Il se vante ?_

 _\- Il ne fait que ça. "Mon homme est génial. Il cuisine comme un dieu." ou encore "Je l'ai quitté alors qu'il faisait des tractions, c'était sex, je m'en lasserais jamais !" quand il ne se vante pas d'avoir passer une nuit de folie... Nos collègues ont parié que vous aviez une tare ou alors qu'il surjouait et que finalement, il était célibataire !_

 _\- Hey ! C'est pas gentil ça !_

 _\- Assume, tu es tellement accro à ton homme que tu n'a même pas vue que Cynthia avait des vue sur toi, tu as piétiné son petit cœur en t'approchant d'elle avec tes "Tu sais ce que mon mec m'a offert ce week-end ?" et tu lui a fait une description à ta façon, je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas te rendre compte qu'elle retenait ses larmes..._

 _\- C'est pour ça qu'elle me fait la tête alors ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Merde..._

Stiles et Tiana se tourne vers Derek alors que ce dernier explose de rire. C'est grave, ensorcelant et l'humain ne peut s'empêcher d'enlacer son amant étroitement, qui en retour l'embrasse sur la tempe.

 _\- Je vous abandonne un instant, je vais chercher l'entrée... installez-vous._

Stiles s'éloigne et laisse son homme avec leur invitée, pas du tout inquiet, son amant sait se tenir malgré ses peurs. Avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, il peut entendre la question de son amie et il explose de rire.

 _\- Par le plus grand des hasards Derek, vous auriez un frère ou un ami à me présenter ?_

* * *

Et voilà.

Des commentaires, c'est dans la reviews que je me ferais un plaisir de lire. Je vous retrouve Samedi prochain pour Y comme .. ?

Bonne semaine a vous ~


	25. Y comme Yale

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude._

 **Note : **_Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de mon "calendrier de l'avent", mais, le deuxième chapitre contenait le thème "famille", qui est une suite plus ou moins involontaire de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **"Lux et Veritas."**_

En retard.

Il est en retard.

Quel idée de poser une question à cette professeure, qui clairement ne sait pas de quoi elle parle et préfère de loin draguer ses étudiants que de donner un cours complet et intéressant.

Le voilà obligé de courir comme un dératé pour arriver à temps à son cours de Théologie, beaucoup mieux dispenser que le cours de littérature américaine et anglaise.

Les bras encombrés de son manuel scolaire et de feuilles volantes, il slalome entre les étudiants dans les couloir de l'université de Yale, évitant de peu et avec brio quelques collisions potentiellement douloureuses. Un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre connectée, lui fait accélérer le pas, le cerveau envahi par la panique. Son professeur d'amphithéâtre n'est pas du genre à accepter les retard, ceux qui ont le malheur d'arriver après lui, trouve la porte close et aucune personne censé ne devrait ouvrir cette porte sans une excellente raison. Vouloir suivre le cours n'en ai pas une. Il est sur la dernière ligne droite, l'arrivée à porter de foulée, il tourne à un angle du bâtiment pour rencontrer amèrement un mur qui l'envoie cruellement faire connaissance avec le sol. Ses fesses amortissent douloureusement sa chute sur le béton alors que ses feuilles et son manuel s'envolent et s'éparpillent en tout sens. Légèrement sonné, Stiles grogne de dépit, le bassin meurtrie, depuis quand il y a un mur au détour d'un couloir ?

 _\- Est-ce que ça va ?_

Ah.

Pas un mur. Stiles relève la tête pour tomber sur une montagne de muscle outrageusement sexy, une barbe de trois jours savamment étudiée et des yeux vert-de-gris bordés de rouille. Ce mec est une légende dans l'université, fils de politiciens très connu et surtout adoré de bons nombres d'américains, la famille Hale à en plus avec eux une génétique insolemment généreuse. Mais, habituellement les enfants Hale sont entouré par une dizaine de garde du corps. Ses yeux parcourent les alentours, nope, pas de protecteurs à l'horizon. Est-ce qu'il a mentionné la fortune familial ?

Ouais, c'est le prince charmant version moderne. Bon, Stiles n'allait pas mentir, il adorerait faire plus ample connaissance, pas seulement pour ces antécédents familiaux mais parce qu'il l'avait vue interagir une fois avec sa jeune sœur, qui était venu le voir sur le campus et son sourire avait été incroyablement séduisant, adorable.

Une main balaie rapidement l'air devant ses yeux.

 _\- Hey ?_

Stiles secoue la tête.

 _\- Désolé... c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à tomber sur un mur de muscles mais c'est totalement ma faute... je... j'ai juste incroyablement mal aux fesses et j'aurai préféré que ce soit pour une autre raison, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

L'étudiant se relève avec lenteur et maintes grimaces alors que son interlocuteur garde le silence.

 _\- Je..._

La sonnerie retentit, la panique reprend de plus belle, son cours, il allait être en retard. Tout sauf ça.

 _\- Merde ! Mon cours de Théologie !_

Stiles attrape rapidement ses feuilles sans fait attention, focalisé sur les secondes qui défilent, des gémissements de douleurs s'échappent des ses lèvres alors qu'il reprend sa course en hurlant.

 _\- J'SUIS DÉSOLÉ DE T'ÊTRE RENTRE DEDANS !_

Maintenant qu'il a deux heures avant le prochain cours, pour manger et se reposer, Stiles prend le temps de ranger ses affaires correctement. Malgré sa collision avec le loup blanc de l'université, il avait réussi le miracle d'arriver avant son professeur, il avait même eu le temps d'atteindre sa place avant qu'il ne ferme définitivement la porte pour les retardataires. Le cours l'avait une nouvelle fois passionné, prenant des notes avec compulsion.

Quand Stiles sort de l'amphithéâtre, le ventre grondant de faim, il tombe nez à nez avec son mur de muscles et toujours sans garde du corps.

 _\- Euh..._

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Tu me suit ? Non, est-ce que tu veux me casser la gueule ? Non, c'est peut-être pas ton genre, me poursuivre en justice peut-être... D'ailleurs où sont tes gardes du corps, c'est eux qui aurait dû me casser la gueule..._

 _\- Du calme Stiles !_

Le regard du jeune homme se fait suspicieux et il recule d'un pas, le dos contre la porte de l'amphi.

 _\- Comment est-ce que tu connais mon prénom ?_

Derek Hale lui tend un bouquin, qu'il attrape vivement et colle contre sa poitrine.

 _\- C'est marqué sur ton manuel._

 _\- ... merci. Désolé d'avoir sauté sur des conclusions erronées mais d'après mes expériences, ce n'est jamais bon quand un homme sexy comme l'enfer se pointe à la fin de ton cours alors qu'il y a deux heures tu lui fonçait dedans... Et puis, j'ai tendance à partir dans des délires ou à passer du coq à l'âne._

 _\- Imagination fertile. Cora, ma petite sœur est un peu comme toi. Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ?_

 _\- N'est-ce pas à moi de t'inviter pour te remercier, plutôt ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Et pourquoi donc Monsieur ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est un rencard. Pas un repas de remerciement ou d'excuse._

Stiles ouvre la bouche scotché. Quand il parlait de prince charmant, par contre, il a mauvais goût. Derek sourit dévoilant une adorable fossette sur sa joue gauche et des dents de lapins.

Oh.

 _\- Pour un prince charmant, tu as mauvais goût._

 _\- Je pense plutôt que tu te sous-estime, j'ai tout le temps de te le prouver, au cours du dîner et plus tard. Donc, ta réponse ?_

 _\- D'accord, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça._

Derek prend d'autorité son sac et Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme si il avait mangé le soleil, il rayonne littéralement de bonheur au côté de l'homme sexy.

Qu'est-ce qu'une douleur aux fesses comparer à un dîner avec le prince charmant ?

* * *

 _Bien. Voilà. C'était l'avant dernier chapitre de cet abécédaire, je me répète, j'aime beaucoup lire vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez, donc continuer..._

 _A Samedi prochain pour le dernier, Z comme... ?_


	26. Z comme Zoo

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer** **:** _Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note** **:** _C'est le dernier chapitre *verse sa petite larme*, une page se tourne mes amis. Alors, c'est un(e) Guest qui a gagné son cookie aujourd'hui ! Félicitation anonyme lecteur. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _"Tu me mords... LES MEULES !"_

 **Marty -Madagascar-**

Stiles entraîne son petit ami par la main, le tirant vers une destination connu de lui seul, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Il avait réussi, après un travail au corps acharné, intensif et au combien jouissif, Derek avait accepté de passer ce week-end hors de Beacon Hills.

Rien que tous les deux, dans une grande ville, devenus anonymes pour deux petits jours fort agréables et une nuit charnelle dans un hôtel plutôt luxueux.

Mais secrètement, pour Stiles ce week-end avait un autre but, des recherches "scientifiques". Il a toujours été curieux, il avait une théorie qui se devait d'avoir une réponse, qu'il devait valider. Bon, il ne pourrait pas publier les résultats de ses recherches, si cela s'averait exacte, sinon, la seule récompense qu'il obtiendrait serait un aller simple pour Eichen House. Stiles avait accepté le fait qu'il ne serait reconnu qu'après sa mort, dans des siècles sans doute.

 _\- Allez Der', j'ai hâte de les voirs !_

 _\- Stiles ! Calme toi, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient s'enfuir, ils sont enfermés !_

Ces paroles sonnent comme une accusation et Stiles ne peux qu'être d'accord avec son amant mais ce n'était pour lui qu'un moyen simple et rapide d'avoir des réponses essentielles. Donc au lieu d'avoir un débat et de lâché par inadvertance la véritable raison de leur présence en ces lieux, Stiles se tait.

Après être sortie du palais des reptiles, ils tournent à droite et tombent nez à nez avec le panneau indicateurs des prochains pensionnaires visibles.

 _\- Sérieusement ? Tu sais que si tu voulais tant en voir, j'aurai pu me transformer, hum ? Au lieu de cette mascarade gro..._

 _\- Suffit Sourwolf !_

Stiles regarde par delà le grillage, l'oeil à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il ne fait plus de bruit, c'est à peine s'il accepte de respirer alors que son homme récupère sa main pour croiser les bras sur sa large et sexy poitrine.

 _\- Aaaahhh... murmure Stiles._

Un loup à la fourrure marron mordorée sort du sous-bois, poussé par la curiosité, intrigué par leurs étranges spectateurs, de ses yeux jaunes, il les jauge et Stiles soupire de bonheur, à ses côtés Derek grogne où serait-ce son loup qui exprime son mécontentement de ne plus être l'attention de son compagnon ?

L'animal curieux répond craintivement par un grognement et l'humain exulte.

 _\- Il t'a parlé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

Sous la surprise et l'incrédulité, Derek décroise les bras, parce que sérieusement ? Il observe le visage de l'hyperactif à la recherche d'un sourire, d'un signe d'amusement, que ce qu'il vient de demander est une blague sauf qu'il est incroyablement sérieux, son regard rivé sur le loup qui vient d'être rejoint par deux autres membres de sa meute. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un idiot pareil ?

 _\- Stiles... c'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument venir dans ce zoo ? Savoir si on peux communiquer avec les loups ?_

 _\- Bien sur ! Que tu puisse penser que j'apprécie le système de zoo est aberrant, soit dit en passant, mais les réserves naturelles sont trop loin pour que mon père accepte qu'on y aille tout les deux... c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait autorisé ce week-end... Mais tu n'as pas répondu, il a dit quoi ?_

 _\- Stiles, c'est un animal, je ne sais pas._

 _\- Tu es sûr ? Pourtant, il a répondu à ton grognement._

Derek grogne, les trois loups en font de même mais ce n'est que leurs instincts qui parle. Rien de plus. Allez expliquer ça à son imbécile de petit ami.

 _\- Tu vois ! Fais un effort Der' !_

Un grognement puissant, qui roule dans l'air, vibrant d'avertissement leur parvient. C'est le son d'un Alpha.

 _\- Oh... Attends..._

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Dis-moi Amour ! J'veux savoir ! C'est trop cool !_

Stiles trépigne, heureux de savoir que sa théorie soit juste. A lui, les récompenses posthume, les récompenses et de sa tombe, il fera gagner de l'argent à sa descendance, trop classe. Note à soi-même : penser à écrire un discours pour ce moment mémorable, peut-être une vidéo alors qu'il ne serait que poussière, ça serait fun.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

Non, ce n'était absolument pas un geignement.

 _\- Que tu es un idiot Stiles._

L'humain ouvre la bouche outré de s'être fait avoir.

 _\- Tu..._

 _\- Maintenant sortons de cette endroit et profitons de notre premier week-end sans la meute, tu veux ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait une exposition sur les Comics, un cinéma passe les trois premiers Star Wars ce soir à la suite et il y a quelques endroits que j'aimerai visiter avec toi également..._

Derek tourne les talons poursuivis par un humain étrange qui lui hurle son amour en riant à gorge déployée.

* * *

 _Voilà. Un dernier commentaire ? J'espère que vous avez aimé cet Abécédaire... Je recommencerais peut-être, un jour._

 _Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et les nombreux messages, c'était génial._

 _Gros bisous a tous._


End file.
